


Dalmatian Street After Dark Part 3

by HornyDalmatian, wizard0209



Series: the Dalmatian Street After Dark universe [3]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Incest, Kinks, Multi, Sibling Incest, everyone is bi, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 43,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyDalmatian/pseuds/HornyDalmatian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: Part three off the rp, that is done by HornyDalmatian, wizard0209, and eh. Update: the rper known as 'eh' is no longer participating in this story.Dalmatian Street houses many pups, of all shapes and sizes. This group of siblings have many different quirks and interests, though every now and then sibling bonding takes on a new meaning entirely.
Relationships: Dante/Delgado (101 Dalmatians), Dee Dee/Dallas (101 Dalmatians), Destiny/Dimitri 1 (101 Dalmatians), Dimitri 2/Dawkins (101 Dalmatians), Dimitri 3/Dora (101 Dalmatians), Dizzy/Deepak (101 Dalmatians), Dolly/Dylan (101 Dalmatians)
Series: the Dalmatian Street After Dark universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685380
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Dora's Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, same roleplay with the chapters split.

It had felt like forever, but it finally came in as she grabbed the package and decided she would take it to her room. She was excited about how it would look as she went upstairs.

D3 was in their room laying in their bed waking up from a nap and stretched before getting up.

Dora walked in excitedly and did her best to be quiet just in case D3 was still asleep. She sat the package on the ground and got ready to open it.

D3 saw her come in and walked up to her and asked: "hey love what you got there?"

"My custom collar just arrived and I'm fixing to try it on. You can help if you want~" Dora teased and smirked as she opened the package and reached to remove the spare orange collar she had been wearing.

D3 smirked at that and reached in and pulled out the collar and took a second to look at it before he went to put it on Dora. It was a spiked collar like the one Dante had but unlike his, this one was pink instead of gray and had a tag in the front like Dylan's Star but it was a pink heart "I can already tell this will look great on you love~" D3 said as he walked behind her and put it around her neck.

"Hmm, loosen a little and there. That feels about right," Dora said as she let him know how to adjust it and moved to face D3. "So, what do you think about love?" Dora asked as she let him get a good look at her wearing it.

"I think it looks great on you Dora~ it was about time you got that custom collar already~ how long have we been waiting on that anyway?" D3 said chuckling a bit.

"I know, it's been almost a couple months," Dora said and gave him a hug, she couldn't wait to show everyone. "I think this collar works perfectly for me," Dora said happily.

"I think so too," D3 said hugging her back and after a minute he continued with "let's go for a walk around the house and show it off to everyone why don't we?~"

"Alright, let's go to Dante first and show him," Dora said, wanting to show her brothers first and see what they thought.

"Alright that's fair enough," D3 said, breaking the hug and walking over to the door and holding it open for Dora.

"Why thank you, you're always such a gentledog~," Dora said and kissed his cheek as she walked out the door.

D3 just chuckled at that and went to follow her "so where did you get the idea for the design for that anyways love?" D3 asked as they walked.

"Magenta is my favorite color, the spikes I think are obvious but they represent Dante, and for you, I was thinking of what would work and settled on a heart which represents my love for you," Dora said and smiled warmly, making her way to Dante's room.

D3 just chuckled at not feeling the need to say anything to it and as they got to Dante's room he knocked on the door and said: "Dante, it's me and Dora, she's got something to show you".

"One minute," Dante said and gave a sleeping Delgado a kiss as he got up to open the door. Dora was excited as they waited for the door to open.

Delgado was starting to wake up as Dante let them in "hey guys what going on" he said and then yawned. "We just thought you guys would like to see Dora's new collar," D3 said putting his paws on her shoulders.

"Aw, it looks cute Dora, and represents you perfectly," Dante said and gave Dora a hug, who gave him a nuzzle and smiled and looked over to Delgado.

Delgado stretched and sat up and gave it a good look "Yeah what Dante said, it suits you to a T Dora".

"Thanks you two, I'm just glad it finally came in," Dora said and wagged her tail, she went over and gave Delgado a hug as well so he didn't feel left out.

Delgado hugged her back and smiled as D3 sat next to Dante.

"Well, guess we'll leave you two be. We still have plenty of pups to show my collar to," Dora said, smiling and wagging her tail.

"Alright thanks for showing us Dora," Delgado said before reaching for his wheelchair. "See you guys later," D3 said getting up and walking towards the door with Dora.

Dante nodded as Dora exited and waved, going back over to Delgado. "So, maybe D1 or 2 next?" Dora suggested, not really sure who else to show.

"Let's go to D1 first and then D2, maybe Da Vinci after that" D3 suggested as they walked along.

"Yeah, that will work sounds perfect," Dora said and smiled as she made her way to D1's room.

It didn't take them too long to get to D1's room from Dante's room and when they got there D3 knocked on the door and waited.

Dimitri 1 opened the door and noticed Dora and D3. "Oh, hey you two, what's up?" D1 said as he looked Dora over and noticed her collar.

"We're just going around showing everyone that Dora's custom collar finally came in today, what you think bro?" D3 said, curious about what he would say.

"It looks really good on her, can't deny that," D1 said as she looked it over, Dora making sure he got a good look.

"Yeah it does~ although I'm a bit biased, I'd think she would like great in anything~," D3 said and then gave Dora a kiss on the cheek.

"Hehe, yeah well I'll admit Dora is cute without trying," D1 said as Dora just blushed from the two of them complimenting her.

D3 chuckled a bit and said, "well we still have a couple of stops to make D1 so we'll see you later and tell Destiny we said hi for us".

"Alright, I will, see ya," D1 said, closing the door, Dora giggled a bit at her brothers and began to go to find D2. Dora had been meaning to chat with D2 again, though she was still a little put off by what happened the other day.

Once they made it there D3 knocked on the door as he had for the last couple times and said: "D2 it's me and Dora".

Instead of D2, it was Dawkins who opened the door. "Oh, hello... D2 should be back in a moment, feel free to come in," Dawkins said, wondering what it was they wanted as he noticed something different he couldn't quite place.

"Thanks, Dawkins," D3 said as he went in and sat down.

"We're just showing my new collar to everyone," Dora stated and smiled as Dawkins went over to his workbench. "Hmm, I remember when I finally got my collar. It was a birthday gift..." Dawkins said and put a paw on his collar, his expression becoming sad and melancholy for a moment.

D3 saw the look on Dawkins felt bad for him despite not knowing the full story, only hearing bits and pieces since whatever it had happened long before the Dimitris came to live with the family.

"Dawkins, what's wrong?" Dora asked, noticing the change as well. "No, no, this is your moment. You should enjoy it..." Dawkins said as D2 finally entered the room.

"Hey guys what are you what's up," D2 asked nonchalantly as he walked in and saw the two of them. "Not much bro we're just showing off Dora's custom collar that came in today," D3 said as he walked up to his brother. D2 took a second look at Dora and noticed the collar this time "oh, well it looks great, it's very you Dora".

"Why thank you, D2," Dora said and smiled going over and offering him a hug as Dawkins smiled again, watching the three of them happily.

D2 took the hug and pulled her in tight, not sure what to say, and just smiled. D3 just sat down and watched this play out smiling as well.

"Alright, D2. I'd stay and chat, but we still have other siblings to talk with," Dora said and smiled as she broke the hug, still wondering about Dawkins.

"Alright sis, whenever you're free to hang out let me know," D2 said and walked over to Dawkins. "See you guys around," D3 said, making his way to the door.

Dawkins hugged D2 very tightly as he waved to the other two as they left. Dora walked alongside D3 as they walked towards Da Vinci's room.

"I wish I could tell you what's up with Dawkins Dora but the truth is I don't know either, all I know is it happened before Delilah and Doug were together and it messed him up bad..." D3 said as they walked once they were out of earshot.

"Alright... I won't snoop around about it, I know all about something messing you up bad," Dora said with a sigh, but quickly shook herself out of it wanting to enjoy the day like Dawkins said.

D3 just nodded at that and made the rest of the way in silence and knocked on Da Vinci's door and she quickly opened. "Oh hey guys nice to see you, Dora I see you got your custom collar at long last, it looks amazing on you," Da Vinci said, noticing the collar right away.

"Thank you, Da Vinci. I'm just happy it finally came in," Dora said, smiling and wagging her tail.

"I can see that and it really suits you, I couldn't have picked something better myself, I should do a painting with your new collar some time" Da Vinci said giggling.

"Hehe, actually I was thinking of asking for a painting of me and D3 together. Just something that I thought would be nice and cute," Dora said and grinned to Da Vinci.

"Oh, sure I can do that just let me know when is a good time for you," Da Vinci said smiling at them. "I think we have some free time in a few days actually," D3 said just thinking out loud, perfectly okay with this.

"Alright, that settles it. We'll see you then, well maybe before then but... Anyway..." Dora said and laughed at herself, she could find it funny how awkward she could be at times.

Da Vinci just laughed as well and said: "it's alright Dora I get what you meant".

"Well, anyway see ya later. Enjoy your day," Dora said and smiled as she gave Da Vinci a hug.

Da Vinci hugged her back and said: "see you later Dora and don't worry I will".

Dora made her way back to her and D3's room, feeling that was all for now and smiling happily. Having the collar made her feel like she was fully part of the family now.

Once they made it back D3 gave her a hug "I love you, Dora, I know how important you think having this collar is but I want you to know you were apart of this family since day one 100%".

"Thank you, Dimitri. Collar or no collar, I know you'll always be there for me and seeing everyone accept me here with open arms, this is my home and I get to share it with you and I have Dante. Seeing him so happy and enjoying himself, I guess it's like how you feel about D2, happy that he's finally starting to enjoy his life," Dora said as she hugged him back tightly, and wanted to spend the rest of the day like this.

D3 just smiled and hugged her back not feeling the need to say anything and just wanted to spend the rest of the day like that as well.


	2. Make Over

Dee Dee made her way to Dallas, they had been hanging out a lot lately and Dee Dee didn't even think about Dizzy if she were honest.

Dallas was waiting for Dee Dee in her room, she had been enjoying hanging out with her and was getting fonder of her by the day and hadn't been thinking of Destiny in a while herself.

Dee Dee knocked and entered, walking over and hugging Dallas. "So, what's the plan today, Dallas?" Dee Dee said and made her way over.

"I was thinking we would like, give each other a makeover or something," Dallas said not 100% sure if Dee Dee would like that and continued with "I have other ideas if you don't like that one".

"That works for me, I've always wanted to do a makeover with one of my sisters," Dee Dee admitted and smiled as she thought about it.

"Alright then I'm like totally going to get you looking like a princess in no time Dee Dee~," Dallas said walking over to a drawer and pulling out everything they would need.

"Oh, I'd love that~" Dee Dee responded and smiled wagging her tail as she sat in the middle of the room.

"I'll go ahead and do you first if that's alright Dee Dee~," Dallas said, sitting everything down in front of Dee Dee and took some eyeliner and got to work on her.

"Of course, sis," Dee Dee said and let Dallas work, she felt Dallas looked pretty cute. Sure there wasn't really much difference in her physical appearance from her sisters, but Dallas could be unique her own way.

Dallas just smiled and worked in silence. To Dallas, Dee Dee was already gorgeous but a little makeup couldn't hurt. Dallas was making sure she wasn't going overboard with it only adding what she thought would enhance Dee Dee's natural beauty and after a while, Dallas handed her a mirror and said: "I think that's good what do you think sis?"

"Looks wonderful, Dallas," Dee Dee said and wagged her tail, giving Dallas a hug. It was now Dallas's turn and Dee Dee wanted to make sure she didn't go overboard either.

Dallas hugged her back for a bit and got ready for Dee Dee to give her a touch up as well.

Dee Dee was careful, similar to Dallas, and just touched up Dallas's features. "There we go," Dee Dee said and handed Dallas a mirror, she always thought Dallas was beautiful and felt there wasn't a need for much.

Dallas looked at herself and said: "very nice Dee Dee I never knew you could apply makeup so well but then again you always find a way to surprise me~".

"I tried my best, I do love makeup, and like I said I wanted to do a makeover, but let's just say Dizzy has always been more of a tomboy. We both love Dolly a lot but Dizzy takes after her more," Dee Dee said with a sigh.

"It's okay Dee Dee and if anything you can always do girly girl stuff with me," Dallas said hugging Dee Dee and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I've been enjoying hanging out with you lately. I think we both needed the company more than we thought," Dee Dee said as she hugged Dallas back.

"Yeah I like, totally get what you mean, I've enjoyed hanging out with you so much I haven't even thought about Destiny in a while," Dallas said admittedly still hugging her.

"You're beautiful and fun to hang around as well," Dee Dee said and smiled, hugging Dallas back.

Dallas just held the hug for a while just enjoying the moment and without thinking took in Dee Dee's sect.

Dee Dee moaned at that and began hugging Dallas tighter and before she knew it, she had pulled Dallas into a kiss and ran her paws through Dallas's fur.

Dallas was surprised at first but quickly got over it and kissed her back and closed her eyes after quickly realizing how she felt for Dee Dee.

Dee Dee held the kiss and wrestled Dallas' tongue, moaning into the kiss. Dee Dee rubbed on Dallas' back as she let the world melt away, nothing mattered at this moment as she just embraced her feelings.

Dallas wrestled Dee Dee's tongue back and placed her paws on her back as well letting the world melt away for her too as she was loving this just as much as Dee Dee was.

Dee Dee soon pulled Dallas on top of her, beginning to feel Dallas up as she went to continue the kiss before breaking it. Dee Dee panted hard and smiled at Dallas not saying a word.

Dallas didn't say anything either and just smiled back as she felt Dee Dee up as well and was loving all of this.

"So how far do you want to go?~" Dee Dee asked, wanting to see what Dallas wanted before doing anything.

"Let's just enjoy the moment, why don't we? like, I feel like we should take our time~ and I'm pretty sure I know the answer but just to make things official, Dee Dee you want to be girlfriends?~" Dallas said, looking Dee Dee right in the eyes giving her a loving look.

"Let's do it, besides I think turning this makeover into a make-out says it all for both of us," Dee Dee said and giggled a bit.

Dallas just giggled at that too and went to give her another kiss.

Dee Dee kissed her back, pulling Dallas close and holding her tight.

Dallas wrapped her arms around Dee Dee holding her tight too and closed her eyes letting the world fade away again.

Dee Dee closed her eyes as well, enjoying the moment as Dallas said. She didn't have a care in the world as she stroked Dallas' fur.

Dallas stroked Dee Dee's fur as well just letting time pass them by like this for now, she hadn't felt this good in a long time.

"Heh, to think this started because we wanted to talk about the sisters we could never have and I couldn't be happier," Dee Dee said smiling as she felt Dallas against her.

"Honestly I would have like, never seen this coming but I'm not complaining~ I just got my paws on the cutest girlfriend ever~," Dallas said, giving her a nuzzle.

"Nah, your cuter~" Dee Dee said and nuzzled her back, giggling and blushing a bit.

Dallas just giggled at that and decided to just let it go for now not wanting to be one of those couples that goes back and forth on who's cuter like that for hours and said: "I love you, Dee Dee, I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that~".

"I love you too, Dallas. Can't wait to see what the future holds for us~" Dee Dee said and closed her eyes, smiling as she hugged Dallas tightly.

"Like, me neither~," Dallas said, closing her eyes as well and hugged her back.

Dee Dee felt like she was in heaven as she began to doze off with Dallas in her arms, it felt like everything was fine the world.

Dallas fell asleep soon after Dee Dee feeling much the same about how everything was perfect right now.


	3. Class is in Session

Dizzy was on her way to another meditation session with Deepak, always looking forward to spending time with him. She was glad they decided to take it slow and if Dizzy were honest she was enjoying this more than anything.

Deepak was waiting in his room having gotten everything they would need ready. Deepak loved having Dizzy join him for this. He was thinking about asking her to move into his room with him but he didn't want to tear her apart from Dee Dee and they did decide to take this slow anyway.

Dizzy entered and closed the door behind her, she was thinking about talking with Dee Dee soon, as she realized they hadn't been talking as much. But first, she just wanted to spend time with Deepak.

"Hey there, Dizzy, are you ready to start?~" Deepak asked, walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, I feel relaxed just looking at you~," Dizzy said and kissed him back, giving him a hug.

Deepak hugged her back for a second before walking over to play some tranquil music and sat down on a yoga mat and patted the one he had next to him.

Dizzy just smiled and set down, she always thought he was cute when he did yoga.

Deepak smiled at her and got into his meditation stance and closed his eyes and started his mantra "Meow ow ow ow ow".

Dizzy began using Deepak's mantra, letting her mind and body relax. She was loving it, the more they the closer they got.

Deepak loved that Dizzy was so open to trying this with him. He was thinking about seeing if she wanted to know more about guru meow's teachings and maybe formally introduce her to Constantin but that was for a later date he thought.

While Dizzy never really found interest in spirituality, she was enjoying the meditation. Before now neither her nor her sister had much reason to, she'd always been curious why Deepak loved it so much.

Deepak kept going for a while in silence. It wasn't a secret why he enjoyed this spirituality stuff. Deepak was just a bundle of nerves before he knew about guru meow and he found a way to bring peace to his mind with this. Deepak just didn't advertise it and would only talk about it if someone asked first 'maybe I should just tell Dizzy that, we are dating after all and she needs to know' he thought to himself as he was coming out of it.

Dizzy just focused on the meditation, for now, not wanting to bother Deepak. She took an occasional glance at him and smiled.

After a while longer Deepak opened his eyes and stretched before getting up and waited for when Dizzy seemed to be done before he would turn off the music.

Dizzy opened her eyes and got up, walking over and giving Deepak a nuzzle.

Deepak nuzzled her back as he turned off the music and said: "Thanks again for going along with this Dizzy you have no idea how much it means to me..."

"Of course, Deepak. To be honest, I've been having more fun doing this and taking it slow. I feel closer to you than ever," Dizzy said and pulled him into a hug.

Deepak hugged her back and said "I've had a lot of fun too Dizzy and I feel the same... I love you so much Dizzy, I just want to spend every second of every day with you..."

"I love you too, Deepak. I've been meaning to ask, would you mind me moving in? I'll talk with Dee Dee, but I have noticed her hanging out with Dallas lately," Dizzy said and smirked, Dee Dee hadn't said anything but Dizzy noticed how she talked about Dallas.

"I'd love for you to move in Dizzy," Deepak said, nuzzling her again "as long as you're sure Dee Dee will be okay~".

"The way she talks about Dallas, she'll be more than okay~," Dizzy told him and giggled, nuzzling him back.

Deepak chuckled and said: "alright then~ I'm happy for the two of them, just let me know when and I'll help you get your stuff in here~".

"I will, gonna talk with Dee Dee first and all that. Then, I'll let you know," Dizzy said and kissed his cheek, smiling a bit.

Deepak smiled back at her and got lost in her eyes and lost track of time like that.

Dizzy hugged him tight and gave Deepak a deep kiss.

Deepak kissed her back and started to wrestle with her tongue and closed his eyes.

Dizzy closed her eyes, holding the kiss and hugged him tightly. Everything about Deepak was perfect for her.

Deepak hugged her back and held the kiss as long as he could. Dizzy was perfect in every way in Deepak's opinion.

Dizzy finally broke this kiss and panted as she caught her breath. "So, anything special you want to do?~ Though, I wouldn't mind cuddling for a bit~" Dizzy said and took in his scent.

"Let's just cuddle for a while~," Deepak said, catching his breath as well.

"That's fine with me~," Dizzy said walking over to the bed and swaying her hips, she loved teasing Deepak every now and then.

Deepak had his eyes glued to her ass as she did so, Deepak knew he asked to go slow with her but Dizzy made it hard not to regret that when she teased him like that and just laid down with her cuddling up.

Dizzy pulled him close and nuzzled him, laying her head on his chest. She was more than happy to take it slow, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't want Deepak to get on top of her and go all out on her one of these days.

Deepak nuzzled her back and just laid there for a bit but then a thought crossed his mind "Dizzy... do you think we've waited long enough?" he was wondering if she would even know what he meant by that.

"Well, I'm enjoying this, but if you feel ready I'm all yours~," Dizzy said and smiled, giving him bedroom eyes.

"You know what? you're clearly okay with it and I'm as ready as I'll ever be so why not~" Deepak said rolling on top of her and kissed her again and was starting to get erect just from the thought of what he was about to do.

"Oh, Deepak~ Show me some aggression~" Dizzy moaned as she kissed back, she loved his soft and gentle nature but did love to see the more aggressive side of him every now and then.

"As you wish~," Deepak said and then slapped her ass before pushing his way in and trusted hard and fast right away.

Dizzy moaned loudly as he did and her tight and moist cookie wrapped around his rod, his thrusts sent shivers through her spine.

Deepak let out a moan every once and a while. He was loving this a lot and he kept thrusting not letting up for a second and gave her another slap every few seconds each a little bit harder than the last.

Her moans just got louder as he went, loving every bit of this side of Deepak. Her back arched and her eyes rolled back in her head, feeling a new wave of pleasure with each thrust.

Deepak going and after a while, he was thrusting as hard and fast as he could slapping her ass just as hard and then it wasn't too much longer that he felt himself getting close "Do you want this knot slut?~ I bet you do" Deepak said feeling more than a bit bold.

"YEAAAAAHHHH!~" Dizzy screamed loudly as her body lifted up off the ground as she hit her orgasm and couldn't say anything as she was left in a state of bliss.

Deepak just kept going taking that as a yes and gave her a few more good thrusts before slamming down and knotting her and filling her up with his seed "Oh fuck yes~".

Dizzy was panting at this point and unable to speak what just happened felt amazing.

Deepak was panting hard and nuzzled her as he caught his breath. That felt just as good to him as it did for Dizzy and needed a second come down from that high.

"Oh dog~ That was worth it~" Dizzy said as she caught her breath, and hugged Deepak tightly.

Deepak hugged her back and said: "I know~ that was amazing Dizzy~".

"I love you, Deepak~," Dizzy said and licked his muzzle.

"I love you too Dizzy~," Deepak said, giving her a nuzzle and closing his eyes.

Dizzy closed her eyes as well, loving being with Deepak more than anything.

Deepak slowly fell asleep right on top of Dizzy smiling as he did so. He honestly couldn't be happier.

Dizzy soon fell asleep as well, feeling how this turned out with Deepak.

~

Da Vinci was outside in the backyard getting ready to get her art class she held for her siblings although she was there a bit sooner than normal since DJ said to meet her there saying he wanted to talk before things got started.

DJ was watching her get ready and talking to her “hehe~ soo...wanna do something fun?~”

"Depends~ what you have in mind, love~," Da Vinci said, batting her eyes at him.

“Well~” he whipped out a vibrator slowly and showed her a remote “I have my own remote control sexy teacher teaching pups~”.

"Oh you naughty dog~ you're lucky I got an exhibitionism kink~," Da Vinci said, turning around and showing her goods to him, letting him put the toy in her without a complaint.

“hehe~” he eyed her goods as he slowly put it in her and smacked her ass “there we go~”.

Da Vinci moaned a bit at that getting up and said: "This is going to be fun~".

“yep~,” DJ said, walking to a hiding spot and watching her get ready for class.

Da Vinci quickly got finished and in no time pups were coming out for the class and once it looked like everyone was there Da Vinci said: "alright everyone I had another idea for today but something came up that changed my mind" she took her bandana off and got in the middle of all of them "today I want you all to paint from reference and I'll be your model" once she was done everyone went to get a canvas to paint her and Da Vinci looked over to where she knew DJ was and winked when she could get away with it.

DJ turned on the vibrator slowly and licked his lips, loving Da Vinci's communication.

All the pups got to work painting Da Vinci and she tried not to moan and bit her lip. She was a little worried but everyone who could see her face shrugged it off as she was doing it for the painting.

DJ smirked at her and slowly turned the vibrator up and down playfully.

Da Vinci did let out a moan at that point which got her a few weird looks from some of her students but no one seemed to get what was happening just yet.

DJ just kept going, putting it up high then low for even longer moments.

Da Vinci kept moaning whenever DJ had it set too high and she was starting to get smug looks from her siblings who had put two and two together which only turned Da Vinci on more.

DJ just kept going, having it longer and longer on high grinning.

Da Vinci kept moaning not even trying to hide what was going on anymore and surprisingly most were committed to finishing the paintings they were doing but a few of them had stopped and just masturbated to the artist and Da Vinci didn't know which turned her on more.

Suddenly DJ put it on high but didn't stop.

Da Vinci moaned loudly at that and after a few seconds started cumming hard "AAAH OOH~".

DJ chuckled lightly, not making a sound, and loved watching Da Vinci, finally give in.

Da Vinci picked herself up and saw that the siblings that were masturbating were coming themselves and the ones that stuck to painting were putting down the brushes have gotten done "I'll take a look at what everyone did and then we'll call it a day everyone~" she said trying to play this off.

DJ loved the way she played with it off, then smirking at her playfully.

Da Vinci went around and looked at each of the paintings one by one giving pointers like she always does as if these paintings weren't of her cumming right in front of them "alright I think everyone did great today~ I'll let all of you keep the paintings you did but I don't think I have to tell you not to show it around, feel free to take it out if you, let's say, need some help getting things going~".

DJ watched on loving her always cute voice.

Da Vinci waved them goodbye and once the last one was gone she put back on her bandana and reached down and pulled the vibrator out "come on out DJ so I can give you a kiss~" she said looking to where she knew he was.

DJ came out giggling cutely as he was looking at her.

Da Vinci walked up to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek "have fun cutie?~ because I did~".

He blushed and laughed, “yeah I did~”.


	4. Off Day

Dawkins had begun to wake up, thinking of what he'd get up to today. If he recalled it was a free day, which was good as that meant he could do whatever he wanted.

D2 was waking up as well and gave Dawkins nuzzled while still in his arms "morning handsome~".

"Morning, cutie~," Dawkins said and hugged D2 tightly, giving him a kiss.

"So what are we going to do today~," D2 asked knowing full well that today was a free day for Dawkins.

"Well, we can do whatever we want today~ I know my little assistant's been keeping track of what days are what~," Dawkins said, smirking and stroking his fur.

D2 just giggled a bit at that and said: "Yeah I have~ I asked just in case you had anything in mind for today because I was wondering if... maybe we could I don't know... go on a date?"

"Oh? I didn't think about that, but that would be lovely~ I'll try to set something up really quick~" Dawkins said and gave him a kiss.

D2 kissed him back for a second and said: "thanks Dawsy~ I'm sure whatever you come up with will be amazing~".

"Yes, also it would be good to get to know each other better~," Dawkins said and gave D2 a nuzzle, hugging him tightly.

D2 nuzzled and hugged him back, closing his eyes and just enjoyed the moment.

"I swear every day, I fall in love with you even more~," Dawkins said mostly to himself as he held D2 in his arms, smiling and closing his eyes.

"Same here Daws~," D2 said, more than happy to spend hours like this with Dawkins if they could.

"Why don't I go see what I can set up and let you have some free time for a bit~ Just don't have too much fun without me~," Dawkins said kissing him and getting up, though he did want to just lay there and cuddle.

"Alright Daws~ I'll just walk around the house for a while and see what I can get up to in the meantime," D2 said getting up as well.

"That will be fine~ I'll get when everything's ready~," Dawkins said and went out the door wagging his tail.

D2 nodded at that and made his way to the door and wagged his tail as well and went the other way as him.

While Dawkins went off to do his thing, Dora was just down the hall and happily humming to herself.

D2 saw Dora and decided to talk to her would be a good use of time while he waited on Dawkins so he walked up to her and said: "hey Dora what's up?"

"Oh, hey D2. Nothing really, just on my way to see D3," Dora told him and hugged him smiling. "How are you, D2?" Dora asked.

"I'm alright, I'm just waiting for Dawkins to get done with last-minute preparations for our date," D2 said nonchalantly.

"Ah, have fun with that. Anything you feel like talking about?" Dora said and smiled at him.

"We will and not really I was hoping you would honestly," D2 said admittedly chuckling to himself.

"Hehe, it really does be like that. You and Dawkins seem to be getting along well, and a very cute couple I might add," Dora said and smiled at him.

D2 blushed a bit at that "thanks Dora, I'm glad you think so, he makes me so happy, I bet you feel the same with D3 huh?"

"Oh, of course. He's wonderful, and amazing in more ways than one," Dora said and patted D2's head.

"Yeah he's great, even back when we weren't the best dogs around I can only remember one time that he was anything other than the perfect brother, at least to me and D1 anyways... we probably should apologize to siblings like Deepak... we were kind of bullies," D2 said thinking things over.

"Yeah, he told me plenty about how you three used to be. But, at least the three of you and Dante got your acts together," Dora said and smiled, though was curious what he meant by 'one time' if it was what she thought or something different.

"Yeah thank Dog we did" was all D2 said, thankful that Dora hadn't asked about what he meant by 'one time' as he really didn't want to get into it at that moment. He was over Dante sure but what his brothers did while they knew he had feelings for him hurt BAD, he just didn't let it show.

"Hey, uh... Have you and D1 started talking again? More curious, but that's between you two and you don't have to say anything," Dora said, more or less wanting to know if they'd started talking again.

"Yeah we've been talking... it really helped seeing how remorseful he was about it, honestly I never was even mad, it was just... a bit of a shock is all," D2 said looking at the ground.

"I can imagine, I know after D3 telling me about a certain incident involving you three I had to walk out from the shock alone," Dora admitted to him and smiled.

D2 smiled back at her, he could guess what D3 had told her that would be that much of a shock to Dora but didn't say anything simply not sure what else to say.

"Well, it all seems to have worked out for the best. If anything I just wish I had been around to kick that bitches ass for you," Dora said and nuzzled him.

D2 just chuckled at that and nuzzled her back before saying "this has been fun but I better go check up with Dawkins and you did say you were heading to meet up with D3 after all".

"Alright, have fun," Dora said and walked away, heading off to meet D3. Meanwhile, Dawkins was nearly done setting things up for a date and was about to go get D2.

D2 waved her goodbye and decided to wait for Dawkins in their room.

Dawkins made his way back and noticed D2. "Alright, let's do this love~" Dawkins said and walked over giving him a hug.

D2 hugged him back and said: "after you love~".

Dawkins led the way, figuring he'd give D2 a show for a change, as he took them to a room with a candlelit dinner set up.

D2 had his eyes glued to Dawkins ass enjoying the show quite a lot and once they got to the room D2 said: "wow this is very nice Dawsy~ you never cease to amaze me~".

"I try my best~ Have a seat~," Dawkins said and pulled out a seat for him.

D2 giggled and sat down and looked Dawkins over and couldn't stop thinking about how handsome he thought he was.

"So, you enjoy yourself?~" Dawkins said as he sat down.

"Yeah I had a nice chat with Dora while I waited for you," D2 said starting to eat "we talked about me and my brothers mostly".

"Ah, that's nice. I could have sworn there was a rumor that you five were related somehow," Dawkins said, with a house so big it was hard not to have rumors going around and considering how hard the family tried to keep secrets sometimes word would get out.

"Actually... we are Dawkins, we all have the same dad... I was meaning to tell you honestly, I just... never got a good time to do so..." D2 said looking at the ground feeling bad about neglecting to tell Dawkins something so important.

"That's fine... There's plenty I haven't gotten around to telling you yet..." Dawkins said and began eating his kibble.

D2 nodded at that and just kept eating and said: "alright Dawkins, I can go into detail about all that later, right now I just want us to enjoy ourselves".

"I agree, we should enjoy this right now. We can learn about each other more later," Dawkins said, understanding D2 not wanting to talk about everything just yet.

"Thanks, Dawsy~ so got any big plans for the near future?" D2 asked, genuinely curious.

"Hmm, not really... I have been thinking of trying to build new inventions, but I need ideas," Dawkins told him, somewhat thinking out loud.

"I'm sure you'll think of something amazing~ you always do~," D2 said, teasing him a bit.

Dawkins blushed a bit at the teasing, loving it more than he liked to admit. Though he was about ready to open to D2 more. first, he wanted to enjoy this makeshift date. "So, what's something you've found interest in?~ Other than me of course~" Dawkins finally teased back and smirked.

"Well truth be told I've been getting into art recently, I'm not any good yet and I've been thinking of going to one of Da Vinci's classes but I haven't had the time what with being your assistant," D2 said shrugging a bit, sure he was the one to bring it up but this wasn't too high on his priority list.

"Well, I'm sure letting you have a day off every now and then wouldn't be too bad. Besides we get done with things so fast now, I pretty much have to find things to do around the house. I'm glad you two made up," Dawkins said and smiled at him.

D2 wagged his tail a bit at that "well if you're sure thanks Daws~ and yeah I'm glad Da Vinci and DJ forgave me, that's a huge weight lifted off my shoulders you have no idea".

"Alright, just let me know when her art classes are. I haven't been keeping track, even though she's my own sister we haven't had a good chat in ages," Dawkins said with a sigh, feeling a bit bad not hanging out with Da Vinci anymore.

"Alright will do, I'll have to double-check on it and get back to you on it though, and don't worry I'm sure she gets that you're busy Dawsy," D2 said noticing how Dawkins was feeling.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I may try to talk with her soon though," Dawkins said and smiled at D2, finishing his kibble.

D2 was finishing up his kibble as well "so what do you want to do now Dawkins~" D2 said giving him bedroom eyes.

"Whatever you feel up for you little slut~," Dawkins said, feeling more assertive with D2 than he'd ever been.

D2 just giggled at that, got up, turned around, and presented himself to Dawkins and gave his ass a shake for him "come and get it, big boy~".

"Sexy as always~," Dawkins said as he got on D2 and pushed his rod into D2's tail hole.

D2 moaned loving this more and more every time he let Dawkins fuck him and D2 was already fully erect.

"Mmm~" Dawkins let out as he thrusts hard, holding onto D2 for leverage. Dawkins then gave D2's ass a smack as he felt D2's walls around his cock.

D2 moaned louder with his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his dick flopping around uselessly.

Dawkins was just grunting at this point, knot slapping against D2 as his cock throbbed with each thrust.

D2 was pushing back against Dawkins at this point and he couldn't stop moaning, not sure how much longer he would last.

Dawkins was getting close as he pounded Dimitri with all he had. Dawkins was howling in pleasure at this point.

D2 howled as he started cumming hard and dropped to the ground with Dawkins still fucking his ass.

Dawkins shoved his knot into D2 and filled him with his seed. Howling in ecstasy, Dawkins collapsed onto D2.

D2 nuzzled Dawkins and closed his eyes and said: "Amazing as always Dawsy~ you never fail to leave me satisfied~".

"I love you, Dimitri~," Dawkins said, cuddling him and closing his eyes.

"I love you too Dawkins~," D2 said, cuddling him back and letting out a yawn.

It wasn't long before Dawkins fell asleep, hugging Dimitri 2 tightly and not wanting to let go.

D2 wasn't far behind him falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Overdue Chat

Dawkins made his way to Da Vinci's room, having some free time and D2 doing his thing he figured he'd pay her a visit.

Da Vinci was just getting done with another painting. DJ was performing at one of his gigs and Dora was hanging out with Dante so she had some free time at the moment.

Dawkins knocked on the door, as was common courtesy around the house. Though he was fairly certain she was free and just waited for a response.

"Come on in," Da Vinci said, finishing up with her painting and setting it up to dry before turning to the door to see who was visiting her.

"What's up, sis?" Dawkins said as he entered and went give her a hug.

Da Vinci hugged him back and said: "not much Dawkins, it's been a while, I'm guessing the work you do around the house has been keeping you busy?"

"Yeah, I was talking with D2 and realized that. I felt a bit bad about it," Dawkins and chuckled sheepishly.

"It's okay Dawkins," Da Vinci said giggling "we can always hang out now, and speaking of D2 he asked about what time I have my classes not too long ago, I'm not going to lie I'm going to love teaching him about art" she continued smiling.

"Yeah, I told him to check the times for me. I told him I'd let him have time to himself as I know what burning out feels like, he's a very talented kid I must say," Dawkins said smiling a bit, he was glad he and D2 got together.

"He really is, I've seen a few of his drawings, he is better than he thinks he is, at least for a beginner anyway, his stuff is a lot better then my early work I'll say that much" Da Vinci said laughing a bit "but really though I'm happy for the two of you".

"Yeah, I'm not sure anyone saw us two getting together, much less me having him be my assistant," Dawkins said, laughing a bit.

Da Vinci just giggled a bit before she said: "maybe but it's really cute in any case and if you two are happy then who cares what everyone did or didn't see coming?"

"Well, that's true. I couldn't be any happier and from the looks of it neither could he, I think we've both come a long way. Though, I know we will have to discuss some of our more... difficult memories sooner or later..." Dawkins said and gulped tugging at his collar.

Da Vinci placed a paw on his shoulder "Dawkins I know that talk will need to happen if you two are serious about this but keep in mind it needs to happen because you want to so don't go telling D2 everything just because you feel like you should tell him".

"Alright, sis... I think both of us are taking things slow... Sort of... But, I know you're right and won't rush to talk about it," Dawkins said and gave her a hug.

Da Vinci hugged him back and chose to keep quiet as they hugged it out.

Dawkins just smiled as they hugged, loving the silence. Da Vinci had always been there for him, and he was always ready to be there for her.

Eventually, Da Vinci pulled away and said: "I love you, bro, we should start hanging out again if you have the time".

"I love you too sis, and we definitely should. To be honest with D2's help I keep getting things finished in no time, so I might start having plenty of free time," Dawkins said and chuckled, smiling at her.

"Alright then looks like a plan," Da Vinci said giggling and smiled back at him.

"Also, thanks again for knocking some sense into Dante he could be such a pain in the ass," Dawkins said, remembering her telling him about that.

"Oh you are most certainly welcome for that Dawkins, I'll be honest I was expecting everything I said to him to go in one ear and out the other but he actually took it to heart which I'm pretty proud of myself for," Da Vinci said looking happy that she talked some sense into her brother.

"Yeah, at least everyone's getting along again. I was getting worried for a bit there," Dawkins said, hugging her again and turning to leave.

"Yeah I feel like we all dodged a bullet there, I'll see you around Dawkins" Da Vinci said hugging him back and waving him off.

"See you around," Dawkins said as he made his way out the door and waved back.


	6. Lover's Spat

Dylan was in his treehouse looking in his telescope, it was a long day and it didn't help that Dolly seemed to undermine him at every turn. They'd been arguing all day, and Dylan wanted to just be left alone for once.

Dolly was reluctantly heading to the treehouse, she needed Dylan to help get dinner ready as much as she wished she could do it on her own right now. She had been having a bad day too and Dylan wasn't helping either. She loved him and all but he needed to learn he wasn't right about everything all the time and there was a reason _both_ of them were top dogs of the house.

Dylan groaned once he heard Dolly's footsteps and could smell her scent. Dylan realized it was about time for dinner and the pups would be hungry. He just closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before turning towards where Dolly would be.

"Hey Dylan it's time to get dinner ready, as much as I wish I could do it without you," Dolly said clearly upset.

"Alright, whatever Dolly," Dylan said and rolled his eyes walking out with her, all he was trying to do was straighten up the house and get it looking nice, and all Dolly had been doing was running around the house with the pups and making more of a mess. Not to mention he had told off one of the pups and Dolly decided to take the pup's side, but for now, he would just try to help with dinner and keep his thoughts to himself.

Dolly just huffed and walked with him in silence, she was just making sure everyone was having fun before and would have helped cleaned up later when everyone had settled down but _no_ the house needed to be cleaned right then and there and Dylan hadn't even bothered to listen to the pup when he tried to explain it was an accident and was already feeling pretty guilty about it.

Dylan went inside as the pups waited having started to settle down, making his way to the kitchen and began to get everything set up. They had both agreed a bit ago to do their best to not argue when the pups were around, and right now Dylan would try his best to keep that agreement as he helped Dolly.

Dolly had no plans on breaking that agreement either. The last thing she wanted was to upset any of their siblings by doing that in front of them and just got everything ready in silence.

It wasn't long before they had dinner ready and got all the pups seated, Dylan taking his seat and eating while the pups chatted and ate seeming to be enjoying themselves.

Dolly just sat next to him and started eating too trying to act like nothing was wrong for the younger pups' sake.

Dylan did his best to act like nothing was wrong as well, though some of the older pups could tell the two weren't in the best of moods right now. Dinner went fairly smoothly and before long everyone was finished.

Once Dolly was done eating she started picking up the bowls from everyone that was leaving and went to the kitchen, she hated doing the dishes but she'll do them all herself if it meant she could get away from Dylan right now.

Since it seemed Dolly was going ahead with the dishes, Dylan chose to go deal with the pups and make sure they were good for the night. Doing his best to put on a smile, and tried his best to not think about Dolly right now.

Dolly sighed as she worked and after a long while she was done and decided she was just done for today and went to her and Dylan's room and was going to try and force herself to sleep.

Dylan had entered their room as well, figuring he would try to sleep as well. He could have gone to his treehouse, but he wanted to at least try to talk things out with Dolly.

Dolly saw him and just didn't say anything and just laid down not in the mood to talk but deep down knew she needed to.

"Dolly... At least look at me..." Dylan said though it was obvious he was still upset.

Dolly turned and looked at him and a bit harsher than she really meant to say said: "what is it".

"I get you want the pups to have fun, but we've been over this, there has to be some order in the chaos," Dylan said, trying to sound as calm as he could.

"I was going to help clean later you know, it could have waited a bit for everyone to settle down," Dolly said not having any of this.

"Well, mom wanted the house clean! I'm sorry I wanted them to come home to a clean house!" Dylan said a little louder than he meant to.

Dolly just rolled her eyes at that "Dylan there are over a hundred dogs living here, I think mom is going to understand the house is going to be a bit messy despite our best efforts sometimes".

"Plus, when I'm trying to get onto a pup for breaking something, you don't help by taking his side," Dylan said, not really wanting to admit that Dolly had a point.

"Dylan if you had even looked at him for a second you would have seen how guilt-ridden he was about it, getting onto him wasn't teaching him anything, it was only making him feel worse," Dolly said raising her voice without meaning to.

"Dolly, it was supposed to be a gift for you, and I was already upset," Dylan explained as he got closer to her, his voice almost breaking.

"it was a gift for me?" Dolly said having been caught off guard by that.

"Yes! I'd been saving up for it and everything!" Dylan said now right next to her. Maybe he was too harsh on the pup, but it still hurt that he'd worked so hard to get that for Dolly and now it was completely ruined.

Dolly looked away at that not sure what to say for a second and eventually said: "you didn't have to do that you goofball... look Dylan I get you being upset but it was clearly an accident...".

"I know... I guess I was just trying too hard to be perfect today... I guess I let my ego get the best of me..." Dylan said as he started to think about what all happened today, maybe a lot of the arguing really was him overreacting to everything.

Dolly giggled at that and just gave him a nuzzle "you always try too hard to be perfect but I'd be lying if I said I didn't find it cute".

"I'm sorry, I got upset with you Dolly," Dylan said and hugged her, nuzzling her back.

Dolly hugged him back "I'm sorry for getting upset with you too Dylan, I know how everything can stress you out too easily".

"I love you, Dolly. Let's try to communicate better," Dylan said and gave Dolly a kiss.

Dolly gave him a kiss back and said: "I love you too Dylan and yeah let's definitely do that, I really don't want a repeat of something like this happening again".

"Now, why don't we get some sleep? Maybe cuddle?" Dylan said rubbing her back and resting his head on her shoulders.

"mmm~ I'd like that," Dolly said, enjoying the back rub and laying down.

Dylan smiled and laid beside her, pulling her close to him and nuzzling her neck.

Dolly nuzzled him back and cuddled up to him slowly drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Dylan soon fell asleep, smiling as well.


	7. Mouth to Mouth

Dawkins had woken with Dimitri 2 still in his arms and smiled a bit. "I need to talk to you about it... I just... Can't..." Dawkins said to himself, taking a deep breath as he stroked D2's fur.

D2 was starting to wake up and when he saw Dawkins stroking him he gave him a nuzzle and said "good morning Dawsy~".

"Good Morning, my little assistant~," Dawkins said and smiled, doing his best not to show he had something on his mind.

"So what's the plan for today, love~," D2 asked, not noticing anything odd with Dawkins just yet.

"I'll check," Dawkins said and kissed the top of Dimitri's head.

D2 giggled at that and sat down and waited for Dawkins to do his thing.

Dawkins got up and went over to check his journal, he wasn't sure if it was a free day or not. Though, he'd been working out a schedule that made it a bit easier for him to have free time. Dawkins gave a small sigh as he looked over the schedule.

"So what's the verdict handsome~," D2 asked, getting a little impatient.

"It's a free day, so I guess we can do whatever we want~," Dawkins said and tried to smile as he looked over to D2.

D2 could tell Dawkins was faking the smile but for the life of him couldn't understand why and said "Well, Da Vinci isn't having a class today so I guess we could spend it together... is something wrong Dawkins?"

"No, just have something on my mind..." Dawkins said, not sure what to say as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh, well if you want to talk about it I'm all ears," D2 said getting up and walked over to him and gave him a nuzzle.

"I want to tell you about my personal history... Open up to you with it... But, I just can't..." Dawkins admitted and hugged him tightly.

D2 hugged him back and said: "it's okay Dawkins I understand if you aren't ready yet, I'm not in a hurry to talk about my personal history either..."

"Alright, I suppose we'll wait a bit longer on it and enjoy ourselves for today," Dawkins said with a more genuine smile and kissed D2.

D2 kissed him back and said "so~ what do you want to do?~"

"I wouldn't mind taking you up on that blowjob you offered a while back~," Dawkins said and smirked.

"With pleasure handsome~ just lay down on our bed and let me do all the work~," D2 said, giving Dawkins bedroom eyes.

Dawkins chuckled and laid down, legs spread so Dimitri 2 saw everything he had. "You like what you see, love?~" Dawkins said and smirked.

"Sure do Dawsy~," D2 said, getting his head between his legs and then started licking his balls to get Dawkins going.

"Mmm~ th-that's good~" Dawkins let out as he moaned cutely, tip poking out as he felt D2's tongue.

D2 moved his mouth up and focused on Dawkins's tip instead of taking one of his paws and started playing with Dawkins balls.

Dawkins began to moan as he became erect from D2's tongue, loving what was happening as he pet D2's head.

D2 kept taking all of Dawkins's cock in his mouth and started bobbing up and down.

Dawkins' cock throbbed in D2's mouth as he moaned, he was letting D2 do whatever he wanted and loving it.

D2 was getting faster and having no trouble taking the whole thing down his throat, he obviously had a ton of practice with this.

Dawkins had no doubt D2 knew what he was doing as he moaned. Dawkins was getting closer as his moans became more intense.

D2 kept going, making sure to work over the spots Dawkins was most sensitive with his tongue having no intention of pulling off when Dawkins starts to cum.

"Oh~ Ah~ Yes~," Dawkins said as his moaning became intense from D2's tongue as he throbbed intensely in D2's mouth. It wasn't much longer before the warm sticky liquid filled D2's mouth as Dawkins moaned in ecstasy.

D2 drank down Dawkins cum eagerly not pulling off until he was sure he got every drop and said "Mmm~ you taste pretty good Dawsy~ we need to see about making this a regular thing~".

"Hehe~ We might~ Now, how about I return the favor?~" Dawkins said, smirking as he looked D2 over.

D2 giggled a bit and said: "only if you want to~".

"I want to~ After all, I gotta reward my sexy little assistant sometimes~ Hehe~," Dawkins said and kissed him.

D2 kissed him back and closed his eyes leaning into it.

Dawkins held the kiss and rolled over onto Dimitri 2, already knowing what he wanted to do.

D2 held the kiss as well, getting excited, loving this more than he could put into words.

Dawkins moved down, kissed his neck, giving a few love bites as he felt up D2's ass.

"Mmm~" D2 moaned as Dawkins did so loving all of this.

Dawkins kissed and licked D2's chest as he used his free paw to caress D2's balls.

D2 kept moaning, getting a bit erect from all of this.

Dawkins finally got to D2's cock and started licking his shaft as he inserted a finger into D2's tail hole.

"Oh~ you aren't half bad at this yourself you know?~" D2 said, still moaning, looking down and locking eyes with Dawkins.

"I will admit~ We both share some experience with a certain brother~," Dawkins said and smirked as he took D2 in his mouth and used his tongue to find every sensitive spot on D2's cock.

"Oh Dog~ I bet you do~ I'm starting to remember him offhandedly saying he enjoyed your mouth~," D2 said moaning, teasing Dawkins a bit.

Dawkins bobbed his head up and down, deepthroating D2's shaft as he rubbed D2's knot and pushed his finger deeper inside.

D2 moaned louder getting closer already. He was feeling so much pleasure.

Dawkins kept going knowing D2 wouldn't last much longer and wanted to take every last bit of Dimitri's cum.

D2 started cumming hard right when Dawkins was deep throating him so a lot of it went straight down to his stomach "of fuck yes~".

Dawkins made sure to swallow it all, and after he was done got up and nuzzled D2. "You taste good as well~" Dawkins said and smiled as he hugged D2 tightly.

D2 giggled again before nuzzling and hugging him back and said "I love you Dawsy~".

"I love you too, Dimmy~" Dawkins said, and cuddled with D2. "I'll tell you about my experiences with Dante sometime if you want~ Though, you know full well how much of a pain in the ass he used to be~," Dawkins said and chuckled.

"I'm good to listen whenever you want to tell me but yeah I know very well, I kind of wasn't helping with that back then..." D2 said, closing his eyes and sighed.

"It's alright, though some of it did happen before you came into the picture," Dawkins said and kissed D2, stroking his fur and smiling.

D2 kissed him back and smiled as well before he said "thanks Dawkins~ I'll be sure to ask for that story some other time, right now I need a nap~".

"Same here to be honest~" Dawkins said and closed his eyes, cuddling D2 as he fell asleep.

D2 wasn't that far behind him falling asleep quickly as he cuddled him back.


	8. Family History and an Overdue Apology

Dawkins took a deep breath as he thought it over. He was going to do this, Dawkins knew he should get this over with as he waited for D2.

D2 walked into their room after getting back from one of Da Vinci's classes and gave him a nuzzle "hey Dawsy~ I had a blast~ how were you while I was gone?~"

"I was well~ I'm glad you had fun~ Alright, I've decided I'm gonna tell you about myself. I've spent all day preparing myself..." Dawkins said and nuzzled him back, closing his eyes.

"Alright Daws, can we lay down and cuddle while we do this?" D2 asked looking him in the eyes and gave him a small smile to say he is there for him no matter what.

"Yeah, let's do that," Dawkins said and laid on his patting next to him for D2 to join him as he smiled back.

D2 went over to him and laid down with him resting the top of his head on Dawkins chin and said "okay love, whenever you're ready".

"Alright..." Dawkins said, taking a deep breath as he hugged D2 tightly. "So, I was born to mum and her first husband, it was a happy fairy tail and all.”

“Anyway, as much as I'd like to reminisce... My father is the one who got me into engineering, and often helped me with inventions... Until one day, an invention malfunctioned and he quickly shoved me out of the way... There was a flash and a bang... I saw blood... I saw him..." Dawkins said crying and hugging D2 tighter as he did.

"Her second husband... Less said about him the better... he was a bit of a prick, we'll leave it there, for him at least..." Dawkins said and was still not done, though wiped his eyes a bit.

D2 nuzzled Dawkins chest trying to comfort him but knew he wasn't done just yet and chose to stay silent for now until he was done.

"Anyway... mum finally sent that jackass packing... And met another guy... Who seemed nice enough... Her third husband was... kind of selfish and greedy... A bit thick in the head as well... I have such a high opinion of them, can't you tell?" Dawkins quipped though he was still choked up remembering all of this.

"He never bothered caring about what happened in our lives and used his own daughters for personal gain... Long story short, we sent him packing... And it was a chaotic time for our family, a lot happened and Dylan met a girl..." Dawkins said and chuckled a bit, thinking about when Dolly came into the picture.

"They started dating, and that's when Doug came into the picture. Dylan and Dolly were told to break up once Doug and mum got married, but they refused... This went back and forth for months by the way..." Dawkins said, starting to smile again.

D2 listened on with Dawkins one part because he wanted to be there for his boyfriend and another because this was the first time he was hearing this much detail about what happened before he and his brothers came to live with them.

"I'm kind of breezing through this, but if you ever want more detail on something let me know... Anyway, they eventually agreed on letting them be together as long as they kept it secret... It was about this time, another pup came in. He was only meant to stay a night but mum and Doug took a shine to him... Eventually, so did I... Believe it or not, Dante did try to date before... Of course, this was Dante back then... and he only dared hit me once... I told him how quickly he would be back on the streets if he did that again... Which you'd think he'd learn from me saying that but well you know how he used to be... Eventually, we broke up, I was fed up with him and he with me... I told him that if he bothers to try anything after we broke up... I'd tell everyone what he did to me... I'd told him that if Dylan or mum found out how he treated me, he'd be thrown out like the trash he was..." Dawkins said and smiled at D2. "Then, you three came into the picture... Well, I think you and I both know the rest of that..." Dawkins said and stroked D2's fur.

D2 kissed Dawkins deeply for a few seconds before he pulled away and said: "I'll ask you for more details some other day Dawsy, and I'm glad you told me all of this, I'm here for you 100%... if you want I can tell you my history too or we could save it for another day if you just want".

"I'll let you decide on that, but crazy to think I was around for all of that, isn't it," Dawkins said and kissed him back. He wanted D2 to share his story when D2 felt ready.

"I think I will Dawkins... I was almost ready anyway, just give me a second to prepare myself mentally" D2 said, nuzzling him again and closing his eyes.

"Alright, take your time..." Dawkins said and smiled.

D2 let out a sigh and without opening his eyes started telling Dawkins everything. To how he barely remembers his parents abandoning them as pups and arguing about them not being theirs to how tough it was living on the streets and D2's first crush and what she did to him as well as the state she was in after he stopped seeing red and finally to how they wouldn't have made it if Dylan hadn't found them that night "I think that's just about everything you don't know already know except..." D2 said trailing off and opening his eyes.

Dawkins listened intently, he could only feel sorry for D2 as he explained. "Except?" Dawkins asked, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

"Well... you know what D1 and D3 did to Dante right? and how I didn't seem to care? well... I think I was in shock... because now I don't think I've ever felt more betrayed in my life..." D2 said as he started crying "I'm over Dante now sure but that doesn't matter, they knew how I felt about him back then and still did it KNOWING what happened to me..."

"I see... You think maybe why you acted the way you did was the shock... And maybe when you suggested Da Vinci... You were wanting them to take the blame? I know a lot about what happened... Though, I agree... Maybe you should talk with those two about it... I'm just guessing... But, I couldn't imagine what went through your mind..." Dawkins said and gave D2 a kiss as he stroked his boyfriend's fur.

"Maybe I was trying to get them in trouble, I don't know, looking back on it, it felt like I was autopilot for a while there while my mind stitched itself back together..." D2 said thinking things over "and I know we should talk but... I'm scared...they've both changed so much and I know they'd never do that again but..."

"To be honest... I would say they do owe you some kind of apology... But, how to bring it up? Hmm, perhaps we could just be honest and tell them you three need to talk... Maybe even vent out your anger... I don't mean hit them or anything... But, maybe just tell them how you feel..." Dawkins said and smiled.

"I- okay Dawkins but... can you be there with me for this? I'm not sure I can muster the strength otherwise..." D2 said, closing his eyes again and leaning into Dawkins.

"Alright, if you want me there I will be, just say when you feel up for it. I'll mostly let you three talk this out though," Dawkins said, figuring he wouldn't need to do much but he was going to be there for D2.

"Thanks Dawkins, will do" D2 said, nuzzling him again, "I don't know about you but I'm emotionally exhausted, I need a nap".

"Same here, I think both of us feel a bit drained after that," Dawkins said and hugged D2 tight, closing his eyes.

D2 giggled at that and was quickly asleep in Dawkins embrace smiling.

Dawkins fell asleep, smiling as well. Feeling like he had gotten a huge load off his shoulders as he slept peacefully.

~

D2 was still taking a nap as Dawkins sat at his workbench, he'd gotten to think about Dante and remembered something. Dante never really offered any kind of apology and that kind of hurt, sure it was long over but he'd forgotten how much of a sore spot that was.

Delgado knocked on the door with Dante in tow "Dawkins? it's me and Dante, he has something he needs to tell you".

"Alright, come in. Just don't wake up D2 please," Dawkins said as he let them in, noticing Dante looked a bit reluctant as Delgado's paw was around his collar. Dante wasn't making eye contact, because of which Dawkins started to realize what this was about.

"Since Dante isn't feeling too chatty just yet I'll start, Dante here just got done telling me you two were dating a while back and how he had treated you, and he's here to finally apologize, isn't that right Dante?" Delgado said trying to sound like he wasn't mad right now.

Dante took a deep breath, he'd already gotten an earful about not apologizing already. "Yes... I'm really sorry about how much of an asshole I was back then and for not apologizing sooner..." Dante said as Dawkins just gave him an accepting smile and hugged Dante.

Delgado stepped away from them and just let them have their moment with a more genuine smile on his face now.

"I'm glad you offered me an apology, Dante. Also, thanks Delgado for getting after him about it," Dawkins said and chuckled. Dante gave a smile, feeling a bit relieved even if this was coerced.

"You're more than welcome Dawkins, I knew you would forgive him, Dante was just being a big baby about it" Delgado said giggling.

"Yeah, guess some things never change," Dawkins said laughing as well, Dante just blushed in embarrassment

Delgado giggled some more and said "yup~ but I love that about him most of the time~".

"Well, we can embarrass Dante another day~ I don't want to wake D2~," Dawkins said and broke the hug.

"Alright Dawkins, see you around," Delgado said, turning to leave and waved back at Dawkins as he went towards the door.

Dawkins waved them off, Dante waited until they left before speaking. "I'm sorry I put up such a fuss about that, Del~ You were right, I shouldn't put it off this long," Dante admitted.

"It's alright Dante, the important thing is that you did it, even if I had to make you" Delgado said laughing as they walked back to their room.

"Yeah, I kick myself for not coming to my senses after all that," Dante said with a sigh.

Delgado gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "it's okay Dante, we'll all be laughing about this eventually I promise".

"I guess it all worked out in the end," Dante said and hugged Delgado.

Delgado hugged him back and said jokingly "seems to happen a lot around here".

"True, though now things might start being less awkward for me and him," Dante said and smiled.

"Yup, I'm happy for you two, you're brothers, there really wasn't any need to wait to say something if you were truly sorry" Delgado said as they were coming up to their room.

"I know, I guess I was just worried he wasn't ready to forgive me yet," Dante said and nuzzled Delgado.

Delgado nuzzled him back and said "that's understandably Dante, in a way, I knew that was what it was and it's why I was so adamant in making that apology happen".

"I love you, Del~ Sorry I can be so difficult at times~” Dante said and kissed Delgado.

"I love you too, Dante~ let's go lay down and cuddle for a while love~" Delgado said after kissing Dante and back opening the door of their room and walking inside.

"Of course~" Dante said helping Delgado out of his wheelchair and carrying him to bed.

"Mmm~ I think I've said this before but I'll say it again~ I never get tired of you carrying me around like this Dante~," Delgado said, nuzzling him.

"You deserve it~," Dante said as he cuddled Delgado, smiling and closing his eyes.

Delgado giggled, cuddled him back, and slowly fell asleep.

Dante slowly fell asleep as well, feeling relieved he'd gotten that over. He had never been sure about how much the older members knew about him and Dawkins but figured that cloud over his head was starting to dissipate.


	9. Lazy Day

Dimitri 1 was sleeping in his bed, Sure it was almost midday but he just wanted to sleep in.

Destiny came into their room and saw D1 just sleeping on their bed and said "D1? Wake up already you jerk! you told me you were going to take me on a date today, I've been waiting forever and here you are sleeping..."

Dimitri 1 quickly shot up to his paws, looking like he was afraid for his life. "I-I'm really really sorry, Destiny! I didn't mean to forget, I swear!" D1 said panicking, he'd promised he would spend all day with her, and Destiny had also been after him about being too lazy lately.

Destiny sighed and said: "you're lucky you're cute when you're scared... what was your plan for this date anyway D1?"

"Oh, a walk around the park, lovely dinner, maybe a nice movie," D1 said, still smiling apologetically. He was really wanting to do something nice with her, he just forgot which day they planned.

"That sounds heavenly D1, we better hurry if we want to still be able to do everything," Destiny said as the last bit of her anger seemed to vanish.

"Alright, alright... Let's get going," D1 said and quickly got ready, he grabbed a quick snack to keep him from starving as he walked out with Destiny. "I'm really sorry, Destiny. I honestly forgot what day it was," D1 said, and gave her a nuzzle as they headed to the door.

Destiny nuzzled him back and said: "it's okay D1 we all make mistakes, just don't make this a habit is all I ask".

"Yeah, I'll try to be better... I guess part of the reason I've been so lazy is that it's so calm right now, everything's going well and I don't know what to do about it," Dimitri 1 admitted.

"I think you just need a hobby, I know you've been thinking about stuff to get into for a while now, have you had any luck with that yet?" Destiny asked as they walked to the park.

"I think I might try writing, I'm not sure, I'm not exactly the smartest pup. I could get into a combat sport... But I have a feeling you'd veto that..." Dimitri 1 said as they walked.

"Yeah I think I'd prefer it if you wrote D1 in all honesty, you don't have to be amazing right off the bat with it, I'm sure you'll get better as you go," Destiny said really not okay with the idea that D1 getting hurt by doing something like that.

"Writing it is, definitely would be less for you and the family to worry about. I might enjoy it, I'll start trying to soon," Dimitri 1 said and smiled.

"Alright let me know when your first story is done, I'll be your first reader," Destiny said smiling at him as they got to the park.

"Of course, I can't guarantee it'll be very good at first but I guess everyone starts somewhere," Dimitri 1 said and smiled as they entered the park, feeling a bit more confident.

"Yup, I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I'm giving you constructive criticism D1," Destiny said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure you won't be too mean about it," Dimitri 1 said wishing he could give her a kiss.

"Trust me I won't you goof," Destiny said, wanting to kiss him as well.

"Alright, Destiny," D1 said with a laugh as he looked around, it was a lovely day and they weren't the only ones enjoying the park.

Destiny laughed as well and took a look around the park and saw pretty much everyone the family knew and then some was here "It seems like we weren't the only ones that had the idea to come to the park today, oh well we can still enjoy ourselves".

"I like it, seeing everyone cheerful and happy really sets a good mood. Wouldn't you agree?" D1 said and walked along happily, someone stopping to say high on occasion.

"Yeah it's really nice," Destiny said, waving at everyone that was saying hi as they walked.

It was an enjoyable walk and before they knew it they'd made a full lap around the park.

"That was nice, where are we grabbing dinner D1?" Destiny said, starting to have her stomach growl.

"Oh, I know the perfect place... We don't have to hide it either~" D1 said and made sure only Destiny heard that part.

"Sounds amazing already handsome~" Destiny whispered to him as she followed him.

"Alright, there's a restaurant always throwing out good stuff... I'm sure those humans will just let us have the food if they see us," D1 said and walked quickly towards the outskirts of Camden.

"It won't be the fanciest place I've ever eaten at but with you, I can't say I mind too much," Destiny said pretty sure they were far enough away so no one they knew was around.

"Yeah, I try my best but... Wait, this alleyway... I never realized that before..." D1 said and smiled to himself as something hit him.

"what? what is love?" Destiny asked, wondering what he was on about.

"Oh, I've looked around here before... But, I just realized this is where Dylan found my brothers and me, kind of strange being back here," D1 said and chuckled to himself.

"Oh wow really? I bet it's strange being here after all this time, I didn't really know how far away Dylan had to go to find you, I always thought it was a couple of blocks at most," Destiny said as they went into the alleyway.

"Yeah, I'm more surprised... Actually I've always wondered why Dylan was out that night of all nights..." D1 said, curious what Dylan would be doing all the way out there as a human left two bowls full of leftovers for them outside.

"I guess we could always ask him, but it was a long time ago, he might not remember in all honesty" Destiny said as she started eating.

"Yeah, might ask him later. But, I'm not gonna get my hopes up he remembers," Dimitri said as he ate as well.

"Alright let me know how it goes, so how has D2 and D3 been lately?" Destiny said wondering what D1's other brothers have been up to.

"D3 has been great, D2's good... Listen, I think there's something D2 isn't telling me... I think I know what it is..." D1 said as he finished eating, thinking it over.

"oh? what is it?" Destiny asked curious as to what D2 would be keeping from D1.

"So, back during that incident with Dante and all and when D2 was avoiding everyone afterward he would stare at D3 and me in an odd way... When I told him what I almost did he stared at me the same way... Once he got to talking with me again... I noticed he seemed hurt... I think what we did might have sent him into shock... That he's only now coming down from..." D1 said as he bit his lip, realizing he and D3 did what they did and yet knew two key details about D2 the whole time.

"D1... you need to get D3 and apologize as soon as you can, there's no doubt in my mind that he's hurting bad right now..." Destiny said, taking one of D1's paws in her own and holding it.

"Alright... Did we ever tell you what happened D2? When you could hear it, he said he'd let me tell you if you asked..." D1 not sure he remembered telling her.

"I'm pretty sure you did at some point, can't remember exactly when or where but I do remember you telling me," Destiny said looking in his eyes.

"We owe him a massive apology... As soon as possible..." D1 said and gave Destiny a kiss.

Destiny kissed him back and said: "yeah you do, it's long overdue".

"I know, in a way... We hurt everyone back then..." D1 said and gave Destiny a sad smile.

"It's okay D1, you've changed, I'm pretty sure D2 will forgive you," Destiny said smiling back at him.

"Yeah, I know he will... I'll talk with D3 and we'll go to D2," D1 said and thought this over.

"Alright, for now, let's just enjoy ourselves," Destiny said almost done eating.

"I think I'm wanting to go home cuddle once we're done, to be honest," D1 said, not really feeling up for a movie.

"That's fine D1, I'm not really up for a movie right now either" Destiny said, finishing up her food.

Dimitri 1 nodded at that as they both finished eating. Both of them head back to the house, fully intent on enjoying the rest of their day.

It was a long walk back home but time flew by them and soon enough they were at the door to their house "that was fun D1, we should do it more often".

"I agree, getting out of the house felt great," D1 said and opened the door for her.

"Such a gentleman~" Destiny said stepping inside and started to make their way to their way to their room.

"I try my best for you, love~," D1 said as he walked beside her, happy as ever that she was by side.

Destiny just giggled at that and walked in silence for a bit until they got to their room "I love you D1~ you're a bit of a headache sometimes but you always make up for it~".

"I love you too, Destiny~ You're all I could ever want~," D1 said, laying down, leaving room for her.

"You're all I want too~," Destiny said, laying down with him and closing her eyes.

D1 held her tight as he closed his eyes as well.


	10. Brothers to the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like we didn't add this for some reason, our bad

Dawkins had told D1 and 3 to meet in his room and said D2 had something he wanted to say. D1 had a feeling he already knew what this was about, and he agreed with Destiny it was long overdue.

D3 met up with D1 on the way there and asked "hey D1... do you know what this is about? I've got a sinking feeling if you know what I mean".

"I have a feeling that I already know..." D1 said and gave him a knowing look. He didn't feel a need to say more, it was safe to assume D2 had many things to say to them.

D3 nodded at that trying not to let his nerves get the better of him as they walked to Dawkins and D2's room in silence.

Dawkins was waiting at the door when they arrived and just gave them a small smile. "I'll be with you three, as D2 asked but I'm mostly staying silent," Dawkins said and opened the door letting the two in.

As they came in D2 said: "h- hey guys... give me a second to just breathe and then I'll get started on what I have to say..."

"Alright D2 take your time..." was all D3 said.

D1 was just silent as he waited, he felt D2 needed to get it out of his system. Dawkins had closed the door and went to a corner of the room, watching how this went. D1 felt like he'd destroyed every ounce of trust and admiration his brother had for him and was just waiting to take whatever was thrown at him.

After a minute of trying to calm down, D2 said "so I want to start this off saying that I'm over Dante, have been for a while now if dating Dawkins wasn't your first clue but... I wasn't back when you guys... and you knew how I felt about him at the time and still did it anyway... I felt my body go into autopilot when you told me what you did as my mind just couldn't handle it... I still don't know why I was doing anything, I think that I had suggested Da Vinci and even offered to be a distraction as some kind of way to get you in trouble by telling DJ what was going on instead but I can't say for sure... I loved you guys so much, I still do but... but..." D2 was crying so much he was having trouble getting the words out at that point.

D3 hugged him then and there and said "I'm so sorry D2..."

D1 went over and hugged D2 as well, not really sure what to say as well. "I'm sorry I went along with it... We just saw how he treated you and it just frustrated us... We still did wrong though... Not to mention we knew about certain things concerning you and knew better..." D1 said with a sigh.

D2 hugged them back and cried into their fur for a bit and said "I know neither of you would do something like that now and I forgive you two but I needed to get this off my chest or it would eat me from the inside out..."

"It's okay D2, I feel like an idiot for one even having had suggested that and two for not even realizing all this time that I might have hurt you by doing that..." D3 said scolding himself in his head.

"I understand... I'm sorry I haven't been a great brother to you..." D1 said sadly as he stroked the fur on D2's back.

"D1 please, you're better then you think you are" D2 started giving his brother a small smile "you've both been great to me I promise.... not... not prefect sure but no one is... I don't know what I'd do without either of you".

D3 just pulled D2 in tight feeling his heart break hearing him say that.

D1 felt himself crying as he just hugged D2 tightly, not really sure there was anything more to say.

D2 closed his eyes and didn't say anything and just hugged them back in silence for a while.

Dawkins went ahead and joined the hug, sure this was between the Dimitris but they were his brothers too, and as with Dante he wanted the best for them.

After what felt like hours D2 finally pulled away and said "I love you guys".

"We love you too D2, I know you said you forgave us but if there's anything I can do to make this up to you let me know right away," D3 said still feeling like he should do something.

"Yeah, same here... We love you too, and we promise to never make that mistake again," D1 said and smiled. Dawkins just smiled at the three, not really feeling he should add anything.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind," D2 said and then let out a yawn "I need a nap or something after that".

"Alright we'll get out of your fur then," D3 said getting up.

"Yeah, we'll see you two later or something..." D1 said and got up, heading to the door as Dawkins waved them off.

D2 waved them off as well and then got up and walked over to his and Dawkins bed "come cuddle with me while I sleep love~".

"Of course, Dimmy~," Dawkins said and laid next to him pulling him close and hugging him tightly.

"That went better then I could have even hoped for Dawsy~," D2 said closing his eyes.

"I'm glad it did~ I love you three and am glad everyone's getting along~ Even Dante came and apologized to me, with some persuasion..." Dawkins said and smiled.

D2 giggled a little a said: "I know~ I may have been waking up when they came in and stayed quiet to let you guys have your moment and heard everything~".

"Hehe~ I'm kind of glad things worked the way they did, I can't imagine I'd be nearly as happy with anyone else~," Dawkins said kissing D2 and closing his eyes.

D2 kissed him back and said: "same here Dawsy~ I had wanted Dante bad but now I see that I had missed a bullet there, I think everyone knows how the two of us were bringing out the worst in each other".

"Yeah... I admit when we had our moment together back then... Afterward, I was thinking of warning you about it... But, I doubt you would have listened at the time..." Dawkins said and hugged him as he sighed.

"I probably wouldn't have yeah... but oh well the two of us are together now and that's all that matters~," D2 said feeling himself starting to fell asleep.

"I couldn't agree more~," Dawkins said as he began falling asleep as well.

D2 was soon fast asleep with the biggest smile on his face really happy from how this all played out.


	11. Cooling Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a bunch of chapters at once, as I've let them pile up a bit.

Dylan was busy reading a new Poodlewolf comic, he was so intrigued he was barely paying attention to what was going on around him.

Dolly had been trying to get Dylan's attention for the last five minutes, she was going through heat again and with Dawkins pills, it would be safe for Dylan to take care of it for her but when she found him he had his nose buried in that comic "yo Dylan come on this is important!" she said wishing she could just say what was up but they were in the middle of the living room with tons of their younger siblings running around.

"What is it, Dolly? I'm just getting to the good part," Dylan said and looked up from his comic, still wagging his tail from what he was reading. He was still completely clueless about what Dolly was wanting.

"I'm going through H-E-A-T you goofball..." Dolly said literally spelling it out for him like they would for a trigger word.

"... Oh, you need my 'help'. Got it~" Dylan said with the dorkiest grin as he closed his comic after a moment of staring at Dolly. He wasted no time getting up and just smirked as he looked Dolly over.

Dolly shuddered a bit at the look he was giving her, normally she would tease him a bit but instead, she got up and started walking to their room thinking Dylan would follow her.

Dylan was a bit clueless at times, but wasn't that clueless and followed her without a word. He was more than happy to help Dolly out and was wagging his tail as he watched her walk.

Once they got to their room Dolly walked to the middle of the floor and presented herself to him without a word.

Dylan wasted no time and mounted Dolly, pushing his rod into her swollen pussy and giving a moan. "Oh dog~ You feel so nice~" Dylan let out and began thrusting.

"Ooh~ Dog I needed you~," Dolly said moaning, feeling relief wash over her.

"Always happy to help you, love~," Dylan said as he picked up speed and grabbed onto her for better leverage. He was making her ass jiggle as he thrust deep and felt her moist cookie around his cock as he started pushing her down.

Dolly moaned louder as she felt nothing but pleasure from this and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Dylan began as he did his best to hit every spot he could find, she asked for his help and she would receive it. His knot began slapping against her as he thrust and began lifting her rump with his thrusts alone.

"Oooh fuck yes~" Dolly moaned out as he did so and had her tongue hanging out of her mouth "y- you may act like a dork but Dog do you fuck like a stud~".

"Now, do you want this knot?~" Dylan asked as he felt himself getting close, cock throbbing inside Dolly's tight cunt.

"Yes~ give it to me~ no need to worry with Dawkins special pill in my system~," Dolly said begging him for it.

"Of course, sweetheart~," Dylan said as he gave his final hard thrusts and slammed his knot into her, filling her with his seed as he let out a loud howl of pleasure.

Dolly felt herself cum hard right as he did so having her orgasm sneak up on her and fell to the ground feeling like she was in heaven as her heat was being washed away "Dog I love you~".

"I love you too~," Dylan said panting as he pulled her into position to cuddle.

Dolly cuddled him back and said: "I don't know what I'd do without you when my heat comes along~ I can't imagine anyone doing a better job of taking care of it~".

"I try my best~ I have to admit, this beats a comic any day~," Dylan said as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm~ I bet it does~," Dolly said, yawning a bit.

"I think we both need a nap~ I couldn't imagine anyone better to cuddle~," Dylan said and rested his head on her.

"me neither~," Dolly said and closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Dylan just smiled at that, slowly falling asleep as well.


	12. Tender Moments

Dora was busy doing some gardening as some of the other pups played outside. She was about done and was trying to decide what she wanted to do after.

D3 came in knowing Dora should be almost done "hey love just checking up on you".

"Oh, I'm almost done D3 and I was thinking after this you could give me a nice massage~" Dora whispered to him making sure no one else heard that.

"I'd love to~," D3 said, whispering back and watching her finish up what she was doing.

Dora just smiled and finished watering the last of the plants. "Looks like I should be good to go~," Dora said, swishing her tail and swaying her hips as she walked to the door.

D3 smirked and watched her hips when he knew he could get away with it, a good chunk of the family was in on the secret but a lot wasn't simply because they were too young or in Diesel's case nobody thought he could keep his mouth shut so he was being careful.

It wasn't long before they made it to their room, Dora entered and laid on the bed smirking. "Now that we have some privacy~ I think we both know the drill by now~" Dora teased and giggled as she shook her rump at him.

D3 chuckled at that and walked up right up to her and mounted her there and then "Dog I love you~".

"I love you too~ I still want that massage, but I'll leave it up to you~," Dora said and gave a moan as she felt his tip against her tight cookie.

"I'll give you a massage after my knot goes down and we aren't stuck anymore~," D3 said as he pushed his way in teasing her a bit.

"Mmm~ I think that will be perfect~," Dora said through her moans, feeling him enter was already sending shivers down her spine.

D3 smirked at that and started thrusting fast and hard into her while he made sure to get all her sweet spots.

Dora began moaning as he had his way with her, her moist cookie wrapping around his cock as he thrust and her eyes rolled back in her head as his thrust sent waves of pleasure through her body.

D3 moaned a little as he kept going and gave her ass a smack.

"Oh dog~" She let out as her moans got louder and her ass jiggled with each thrust, she was in heaven as she howled in ecstasy from each thrust and just wanted more.

D3 kept going getting faster and harder with her knowing she could take it and started smacking her ass every few seconds now.

She began to feel herself getting close as her body tensed up and was lost in pleasure as she moaned.

D3 was getting close as well and didn't slow down at all wanting to make good on saying he was going to knot her.

Dora had no problems with him knotting her, and loved it when he did. She was on the verge as he kept thrusting and all it took was a few more hard thrusts before throwing her head back and howling ecstasy her climax hit and her juices went everywhere.

D3 gave her a few more hard thrusts before slamming down and knotting her filling her up with his seed "Ooh fuck yes~".

"Oh dog, you're so amazing~," Dora said panting as she lay there.

D3 nuzzled her and said: "I'm glad you think so love~ I've had plenty of practice pleasuring you~".

"Yes, and it feels better each time~," Dora said and nuzzled him back, smiling as she started to come down from her high.

"That's good to hear~," D3 said letting out a yawn.

"So, anything special you want to try sometime?~" Dora asked, wanting to hear if there was anything he wanted to change up every once in a while.

"Well... I'm a little interested in trying exhibitionism sometime, maybe we could start with getting a camera and record us or something?" D3 said blushing a bit.

"Hmm~ I see you remember our 'confession' in the hallway fondly~ So do I, and I was wanting to do something like that again~," Dora said, letting out a giggle and smirked a bit as she thought it over.

D3 chuckled and said "hehe yeah what can I say? that was hot and it was even better since that was how we ended up together~ but yeah let's start small for now just to test the waters".

"Yeah, we'll be a bit more careful~ Last time I let my emotions do the talking and luckily it was only Dante who caught us~ That was my first time and I still get hot thinking about it~," Dora said and shivered a bit as she bit her lip.

"wait you were a virgin before that? well, that's nice to know I took your V card~" D3 said suddenly feeling very smug with himself.

"Yep, sure I've had guys wanting me before but I was just never interested before~ I wasn't originally going to go that far with you, but well you know how that went~," Dora said and giggled a bit.

"Yeah I do~, to be honest, I think we rushed things a bit, I kind of wish I had taken my time with you but oh well," D3 said, closing his eyes.

"I agree, but if I'm honest... I don't really regret it. I mean thinking about it, I was about to leave and head to the bridge when you came. I had just got done admitting that to Da Vinci and I was so lost in my emotions... I couldn't stop thinking about you, regardless of our mistakes... In the end, the two of us were so close to missing out on something special and when you confessed to me... I couldn't just pretend to not want you... I can't pretend I wasn't able to think clearly... No, I refused to go somewhere private because I wanted to lose myself in the moment..." Dora said as she felt herself begin to cry.

D3 pulled her in close and started stroking her fur and said: "it's okay Dora, you were going through a lot back then and only just barely got out of the shitty situation you were in, just let it out".

"I was just... I never knew I would see Dante again... How often I'd dream of a being with a loving family and cuddling my brother... Wishing for that reality but always waking up next to a dumpster full of garbage... Sure Fergus helped a bit... But, just when you've had enough... You've exhausted hope and wishes... Someone offers to help... And not only that but without knowing it... Takes me to the one dog I wanted to see again..." Dora said as she cried.

D3 held her close not sure what to say and was starting to cry himself.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to unload all of this on you right now..." Dora said as she sniffled and closed her eyes, hating that she had ruined the moment.

"it's okay Dora I'm glad you told me, I want to know how you feel about things," D3 said and gave her a nuzzle.

"I just... Everything feels so surreal... I keep thinking I'm going to wake up in a miserable grimy alley... And yet here I am, in a warm house with a loving family and cuddling my brother... Not exactly how I imagined it... But, I never want it to change..." Dora said and took a deep breath.

"I bet it isn't but I don't want this to change either, I love you, Dora, I have never felt luckier to have found you and have you in my life," D3 said pulling her in tight.

"I love you too, Dimitri. I just want you to hold me tight and never let me go..." Dora said as she closed her eyes and smiled, feeling good having gotten this out of her system.

D3 just chuckled and said: "I'm more than happy to try~ I need a nap anyways right now~".

"Same here~ I don't want to worry about the past, I'm glad that the future is so much brighter~," Dora said and closed her eyes, letting herself calm down.

"That's the spirit," D3 said as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dora was soon fast asleep as well, she couldn't be happier as she let herself dream again.


	13. Treehouse Dinner

Dylan had been waiting for Dolly, he told her to meet him in the treehouse. He did his best to be subtle, though he did say he wanted to 'eat out'.

Dolly was climbing up the steps and was wondering what he wanted, she had a few ideas based on how he had emphasized 'eat out' but she decided to try not to get her hopes too high.

Dylan waited for Dolly as he saw her approach, licking his lips in anticipation. He had really been wanting to make her moan with his tongue lately and he was already getting hard thinking about having his face buried in her ass.

"Alright Dyl~ I'm here~ what is it that you want to eat?~" Dolly asked, feeling flirty.

"Your ass, now turn around~," Dylan said with a kiss not wanting to wait anymore.

Dolly giggled at that and turned around right away and presented herself to him like she would when she wanted him to mount her knowing what was about to happen.

Dylan wasted no time shoving his snout into Dolly's ass and cookie, licking around her tail hole and on her pussy as he stroked himself.

Dolly moaned as he did so loving this already.

Dylan pushed his tongue deeper into Dolly's cunt, licking at every spot that he knew would make her moan as he squeezed her ass with his free paw

Dolly moaned louder and pushed her ass back against his face trying to get his tongue deeper.

Dylan went as deep as he could, lapping her juices as he wriggled his tongue around inside her pussy. Removing his paw from his shaft and gripping her ass tight, not planning on stopping anytime soon.

Dolly moaned and moaned unable to stop at this point with her mind drowning in pleasure.

Dylan kept going and made sure his tongue hit every spot it could reach. Her moans being music to his ears as he used his paws to squeeze and rub her ass.

Dolly's moans got even louder as she felt herself getting close.

Dylan knew she wouldn't last much longer he continued and made sure she was in heaven from his tongue.

Soon enough Dolly was cumming in Dylan's face getting her juices all over him "OOOH DOG~" Dolly moaned out not caring if the neighbors heard.

Dylan lapped up what he could as he went back to jacking off. Having got what he wanted he stared at Dolly's ass, loving that at the end of the day it was all his.

Dolly drooled a bit on the floor before she came down from her high and said "Oh Dog~ you are way too good with that tongue~ one of these days you're going to leave me dazed like that for hours~ but enough about that~ want me to return the favor big boy?~"

"Oh, I'd love that~ You delicious sexy bitch~," Dylan said as he licked his lips and made sure to give her a good view of his massive rod.

Dolly smirked at that and very slowly gave his rod a lick from his knot to his tip before taking the whole thing in her mouth and bobbed her head on and down on it.

Dylan was moaning already from that, Dolly knew what made him tick, and that just made it even better. His member throbbed in her mouth as it was his turn to moan in pleasure.

Dolly kept going, making sure to get all his most sensitive spots as she went and looked him in the eyes the whole time.

Dylan just moaned louder as she did and stroked the fur on Dolly's head. He loved this more each time she did it.

Dolly kept going and after a little bit longer she started to deepthroat herself on his cock.

Dylan was starting to get close as she did, loving every second of this.

Dolly could tell he was getting close and made sure that when he did she would have his cock down her throat so his cum would go straight to her stomach.

"Oh Dog~" Dylan blustered out as his seed filled her mouth and shot down her throat.

Dolly held her head down until she was sure she had gotten every drop before pulling off "there we go~ hope you had just as much fun as I did handsome~".

"Oh, I did~ I love you so much~," Dylan said as he panted from that.

Dolly giggled at that and cuddled him and closed her eyes "I love you too Dylan~".

Dylan smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep as he held Dolly close.

Dolly fell asleep soon after him with a smile on her face.


	14. Loving Sisters

Dizzy felt like chatting with her sister to see how she was doing. She'd been looking around the house but hadn't found her yet

Dee Dee was taking a nap in Dallas's room, Dee Dee had gone to sleep in her arms but Dallas had to leave to go do a gig but right now Dee Dee was starting to wake up.

She went to Dallas's room and decided to knock, just in case.

Dee Dee yawned and went to open the door to see who it was and said "Sorry Dallas and Deja Vu aren't he- oh hey Dizzy".

"Hehe, long time no see sis. Figured I'd see how things were going," Dizzy said with a smile as she hugged Dee Dee.

Dee Dee hugged her back and said: "it's going great sis thanks for checking up on me, I moved into Dallas and Deja Vu's room soon after you went off with Deepak".

"That's good, I'm glad you found someone. You two are so cute together," Dizzy said and smiled, happy that her sister had someone.

"Thanks, sis, you and Deepak are pretty cute together too," Dee Dee said smiling back at her, wondering if she should tell Dizzy how exactly Dallas and she got together in the first place.

"Thanks, I'm glad I ended up with him. Interestingly enough, I ended up chatting with D2 the other day..." Dizzy said as she thought that over in her head.

"oh really? What did you talk about? if you don't mind me asking that is" Dee Dee said putting what she was thinking about on pause for now.

"Well, we ended up having a fairly nice chat even though it was a bit serious. All I'll say is we mentioned old crushes, that I mentioned how I used to have a crush on him... He jumped 10 feet in the air... Then I may have found out something unsettling..." Dizzy said and tapped her paws nervously, her expression saying how glad she was to not have acted on her feelings.

"I think I know what you're talking about... D2 had told Dallas how he used to be and she told me awhile ago, I promised not to say a word about it but yeah" Dee Dee said looking at the ground.

"Yeah... He didn't necessarily tell me the reason... But... He implied enough that I kind of got the picture... You were right, I dodged a bullet with that one... Though, he seems a lot better now..." Dizzy said, remembering Dee Dee always saying she shouldn't act on her feelings.

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything at the time but sometimes when no one was watching and he didn't think I'd notice he would give us a look that sent chills down my spine like he hated us just for existing or something... compared to that he's pretty much a completely different person now," Dee Dee said wanting to expand on why she was always so adamant on Dizzy staying away from D2.

"I may have found out the reason why he did that as well... He had a very bad experience with a girl... And couldn't get over it... Anything else on your mind?" Dizzy asked, kind of wanting to change the subject.

"Well... do you know why me and Dallas ended up together?" Dee Dee said wanting to change the subject as well and she needed to tell her this anyway.

"I kind of thought it had something to do with Deepak. You two started hanging out more not long after I made things official with him..." Dizzy said as she thought it over.

"Well... you're technically not wrong... you see we started hanging out to help each other deal with the heartbreak of the other... Dallas with Destiny and... me with you..." Dee Dee said looking at the ground clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, I see... Hehe, I'm glad you two got together. I guess I've always preferred guys, not that I didn't love having fun with you~" Dizzy said with a wink and giggled.

Dee Dee giggled at that and said: "I'll always look back at the times where we had some sexy fun very fondly Dizzy but I'm happy to be with Dallas now although yeah looking back it's pretty obvious you were always going to end up with one of our brothers instead".

"Yeah, glad it was Deepak. I'm glad that incident happened the way it did, I remember when I found out about it, I was mortified... Especially when Dylan told me that..." Dizzy started to choke up as she remembered that conversation. Dizzy did not like discussing what happened, just the implication of what came so close to happening was too much.

Dee Dee pulled her into another hug and started stroking her back "It's okay Dizzy, it all worked out for the best in the end".

"Yeah, D2 apologized for it... But, I mentioned wanting to hear it from D3, I was in anger and shock and well you saw how I handled that..." Dizzy said and hugged Dee Dee back. "I'm happy everyone's getting along and also I did chat with Dora once, she actually encouraged me to talk with Deepak about getting together," Dizzy said and smiled.

"I'm happy everyone's getting along too and she did? That was nice of her, maybe I should talk to her too sometime" Dee Dee said, still holding Dizzy.

"Yeah, I might chat with her again soon. Actually, I might chat with D3... I've forgiven them, but I do want to hear him apologize, until then anything interesting happen between you and Dallas lately?~" Dizzy asked, feeling like teasing Dee Dee a bit.

"Well we've been going on dates every once and a while, she's been taking me to some very fancy places actually, of course, we can't act like they're dates but it's nice regardless," Dee Dee said blushing.

"That sounds fun, I think Deepak said something about taking me on a date soon. So, please tell me, sis, ~ You two still taking things slow?~" Dizzy asked, continuing the embrace as she smirked. She was just wanting to embarrass her sister a little and since it was just the two of them, she felt she could ask that.

"well... yes... although we've talked about having our first time together soon," Dee Dee said blushing.

"Ah well, I'll leave you alone about it. Deepak and I decided to hold off on that for a bit and it was definitely worth it," Dizzy said and smiled as she broke the embrace.

"I bet it was," Dee Dee said giggling and from outside she could hear the limo bringing triple D home "sounds like Dallas is back, this was fun Dizzy if you ever want to hang out like we used to again let me know, Dallas always got jobs to do so it isn't like I don't have free time".

"Of course, maybe not exactly how we used to but we definitely will, anyway I guess I'll get going and see who I run into next. Deepak's with Constantine and won't be back for a bit," Dizzy said as she turned to leave.

"Alright see you later sis, I'm going to go lay down and pretend I was asleep the whole time Dallas was gone," Dee Dee said giggling as she closed the door to do just that.

Dizzy giggled at that and wondered if she should go ahead and speak with D3 as she walked around the house once more.

D3 was on his way back to his room after spending time with D1 and D2 for a bit and was looking forward to laying down for a bit while he waited for Dora.

Dizzy noticed D3 and took a deep breath as she walked towards him, she figured he could have forgotten but she still felt she deserved an apology. "Hey, D3..." Dizzy said as she tried to get his attention.

"oh hey, Dizzy what's up?" D3 said wondering what she wanted, they were never that close so her wanting to talk to him was a bit odd, _although now that I thought about it maybe I should try and fix that, she always seemed really cool so maybe I should start hanging out with her_ he thought to himself.

"You remember a couple of months ago... A certain event happened and... You... You..." Dizzy was starting to feel a wave of rising anger, she thought she was over it but staring at D3 was reminding her of everything. How hurt she was that someone who she considered family had even suggested to do something so horrible to her.

"I'm sorry Dizzy... I should have told you that a long time ago..." D3 said looking at the ground clearly looking ashamed of himself.

"I forgive you... I know you've changed a lot since then, but just I saw the three of you as part of the family and it just hurt me so much..." Dizzy said as she took a deep breath, tearing up a bit as she went over to hug D3.

D3 hugged her back and said "I know... I feel like the world's biggest asshole looking back at that, you all took me and my brothers in when we had nowhere else to go and that's how we treat you? I just..." he closed his eyes and pulled her in tight and tried not to cry.

"I'm proud of the three of you though... I talked with D2 yesterday... After what he told me, I'm glad I never got the chance to act on my crush on him and ended up with Deepak..." Dizzy admitted to him as she hugged him tight smiling as she let herself cry.

"Wait, hold on you had a crush on D2? second, you're with Deepak now? wow, we really need to talk more, how did I not know that?" D3 said kicking himself for not seeing something important again.

"Yeah... So, I had a crush on D2 and Dee Dee was adamant that I stay away from him... After the incident I got close with Deepak, and yesterday I chatted with D2 and he explained why that was best," Dizzy said as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm glad D2 told you, I would have been hesitant to do so, but yeah D2 is better now but D1 and I had to keep a close eye on him back then, we never knew when he would have just snapped on one of our sisters,” D3 explained.

"Yeah, he kind of implied what the reason for it was and all. I'm just glad he's gotten better and am happy for him and Dawkins..." Dizzy said and smiled.

"I'm happy for him and Dawkins too, I was worried about it at first what with D2's issues and how out of nowhere this seemed at first but Dawkins seems to actually have sped up D2 getting better," D3 said smiling back at her.

"I'm glad we talked, I think I'll get going now," Dizzy said and turned to walk back to her room.

"Alright see ya Dizzy, we should really hang out more often, and tell Deepak I want to talk to him sometime, don't tell him why but I kind of owe him an apology as well, you know how me and my brothers used to bully him..." D3 said, waving her off before getting up to go to his room.

"Alright, I'll tell him to chat with you," Dizzy said as she walked away waving back.


	15. Friendly Chat

Dawkins had decided to get together with D2 and Delgado, they would be joined by Dante. The four of them had agreed to hang out and just chat a bit, he just felt like it would be fun for the four of them to get together.

D2 and Delgado were in the backyard where Dawkins told them to meet up and were just waiting for the others to show up.

Dawkins arrived at about the same time as Dante, both walking over sitting next to their boyfriends. "So, what's the plan?" Dante asked, looking at the three of them confused. "Oh... Just figured we'd get together and chat, maybe make fun of you a bit," Dawkins said and playfully nudged Dante.

"I think it will be nice just hanging out for once honestly," D2 said smiling.

Delgado giggled a bit "I'm down for that, though keep teasing Dante to a minimum please, only am I allowed to really let him have it~" he said half-joking.

"That's acceptable, and yeah I'll try not to embarrass Dante too much. Though, I'll ask, does he still whine about it when you mention the V-E-T?" Dawkins said, which made Dante roll his eyes. "You will never let that go will you?" Dante said, chuckling a bit, Dawkins had always teased him about his reluctance to go there of all places.

"He's getting better about it actually, especially if I go with him," Delgado said giggling and D2 was trying not to laugh.

"The first time mom talked about taking him, I pretty much had to console him the whole way there and even once we got back. I do admit I did play a pretty mean prank on him once about it..." Dawkins said as he tried not to laugh remembering the terrified expression on Dante's face. "Okay, I might have deserved it at the time but that was still so mean..." Dante said as he tried not to laugh as well.

"wait what did you do?" Delgado asked, wondering what that prank could have been.

"Yeah I'm pretty curious about this too," D2 said trying to think of what it was.

"Well, he was doing his usual shenanigans and I decided to convince him that mom was going to leave him there the next time we went and wouldn't come back to get him at all," Dawkins said as he remembered how panicked Dante was at the time.

"Yeah, let's just say I whimpered in bed for the rest of the day..." Dante said, shaking his head and laughing about it. Sure it was mean, but Dante couldn't help but laugh at how convincing Dawkins was at the time.

"Jeez if Dante wasn't laughing about it now and I didn't know how Dante used to be I'd be pretty mad right about now," Delgado said laughing as well with D2 giggling a bit as well.

"Yeah, don't worry Del~ I do admit to deserving it," Dante said, and smiled a bit. "It wasn't all bad, even back then Dante could be a sweetheart when he wanted to be. So, do any of you two have a story to share about Dante?" Dawkins said figuring he'd let them have a go at teasing Dante.

"To be honest I don't have a lot of stories where Dante didn't just come find me for sex..." D2 said thinking that over.

"It's okay D2," Delgado said patting D2's back "as for me just to name an example I can think of plenty of times where I came to our room and found Dante whimpering in his sleep from a nightmare until I cuddle up next to him, calms him down every time~".

"Yeah, I think that says it all about how we were at the time D2. And yeah, Del's been good to me~ I'm glad things worked out the way they did~" Dante said as he nuzzled Delgado, Dawkins smiled at that as he couldn't agree more.

Delgado nuzzled him back and closed his eyes, smiling just happy to be there and D2 leaned his head on Dawkins's shoulder and closed his eyes as well.

"So, how are things going between you two?" Dawkins asked as he hugged D2. "Very well actually," Dante said and smiled.

"Yeah I can't complain whatsoever, there's been bumps in the road but for the most part this has been a dream come true," Delgado said wagging his tail.

"I could say the same, D2, and I have only been getting closer as time goes on," Dawkins said with a smile as Dante just hugged Delgado.

"same here" was all Delgado said leaning into Dante and D2 giggled a bit.

Dawkins stroked D2's fur enjoying the moment in silence. Dante did the same to Delgado and smiled.

After a while, Delgado said: "We should hang out more often, this is really nice".

"I agree, we could even do a couple of double dates here and there," Dawkins said and smiled. Dante just nodded at that.

"I'd like that a lot," D2 said as Delgado nodded as well.

"Anything you three want to do?" Dawkins asked as he looked at the group.

"Well right now I just want to enjoy the moment honestly but later we could do something," Delgado said and D2 just shrugged, not really sure what to do himself.

"I agree, this is kind of nice," Dawkins said as he hugged D2. Dante just nodded gave Delgado a quick kiss on his head.

Delgado giggled and gave Dante a kiss back as D2 hugged Dawkins back.

A silence fell over them once more as they let themselves enjoy each other's company and no one wanted to break the silence.

After a long while, Delgado eventually said "so you two got any plans tomorrow? Dante and I know this movie theater that lets dogs in and they're playing some pretty good movies tomorrow if you're interested".

"Oh, that sounds like fun. What do you say D2?" Dawkins said and decided to see what D2 thought.

"That sounds pretty nice actually, we should go Dawsy~," D2 said, giving Dawkins a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, that settles that~" Dawkins said and kissed D2 back.

"Great, it looks like we got our first double date already planned," Delgado said smiling.

"Yep, it will be fun~," Dante said and kissed Delgado.

Delgado kissed him back and D2 leaned his head on Dawkins's chest and closed his eyes.

Dawkins hugged D2 tight as Dante smiled at the pair, he was happy for both of them and glad the two of them seemed happy together.

Delgado smiled at the two of them and was happy for them as well _they really do deserve each other_ he thought to himself as D2 hugged Dawkins back.

Dante patted Delgado's back as he closed his eyes.

Delgado laid down and closed his eyes as well and let out a yawn.

"Guess we should go and take a nap~," Dante said with a chuckle as he watched Delgado lay down and yawn.

"A nap sounds good to me actually," D2 said, laying down and motioned for Dawkins to cuddle him as Delgado had already fallen asleep.

Dante and Dawkins chuckled, they cuddled up to their boyfriends, pulling them close and closing their eyes.

Soon enough the four of them were asleep with smiles on all their faces.


	16. Double Date

Dante and Dawkins were at the front door waiting on their boyfriends, mostly chatting and laughing at some recent experiences. Both of them felt better connected than ever and had definitely begun to move past their history together.

D2 and Delgado showed up around the same time and Delgado said "alright I'm ready when you guys are".

"Let's get going, this will be a lot of fun," Dante said as he opened the door for the three of them. "Thanks, Dante. Alright, D2 after you~" Dawkins said and motioned for D2 to go ahead.

D2 gave Dawkins a kiss for the road and said "thanks Dawsy~" and with that, he walked out the door. Delgado giggled at that and waited for Dawkins to follow D2 before he would make his way out.

"Hehe, I think the four of us know the drill by now~," Dawkins said as he exited and Dante waited for Delgado to exit. "Yeah, though we won't have to worry about once we reach the spot we're going," Dante said, remembering the times he and Delgado went.

Delgado walked out behind them and said "yeah it's a good way away, no one we know will be there". "Oh that'll be nice," D2 said thinking that over.

Dante took the lead with Delgado ass Dawkins followed behind them with D2. "This will be nice, I'm glad we agreed to start hanging out some," Dawkins smiling as he looked around.

"Same here Dawkins, this is going to be loads of fun," D2 said smiling as well.

"So, what have you two been up to lately?" Dante asked, just wanting to start a conversation. "Oh, just working on things around the house and such like that," Dawkins said, making sure he didn't say anything that would raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it feels good helping out instead of just causing chaos all the time like I use to" D2 added.

"Yep, you three have come a long way. So has Dante, I swear it's like the four of you are completely different dogs," Dawkins said and smiled at D2.

"yeah D1, D3, and I have talked about how we all feel like different dogs as well, how about you Dante? you get weird feelings too or is it just the three of us?" D2 said, wondering what Dante will say.

"Yeah, I have to admit that I feel completely different. I can't stand thinking about how I used to act, let's just say it reminded me of something and leave it at that," Dante said and smiled at the three, Dawkins just nodded at that without another word.

Delgado and D2 nodded as well and kept walking not sure what to say at that point.

Dante and Dawkins walked along as well, soon enough getting on the street the four had been looking for.

"We're almost there just a little further now," Delgado said as they walked.

"Yep, it isn't too much further," Dante said as he looked around, feeling more comfortable entering this area than he was when he first arrived. Dawkins looked around as he noticed a couple of painters working on a building.

Soon enough they were there and Delgado walked up to the door and started pawing at it trying to get one of the employee's attention.

It wasn't long before an employee let them in and they went to pick out a movie. "Hmm, what should we see this time, Del?" Dante asked, and looked at the three of them. Dawkins looked at D2 to see what he was in the mood for.

"Oh they're playing Lady and the Tramp, it's been forever since I've seen that movie," D2 said looking excited.

"Oh, I remember you saying you like that movie, I wouldn't mind~," Dawkins said and smiled. "Yeah, it's always been one of his favorites," Dante said as he looked over at Delgado.

"I guess it's settled then, come on let's go find where they're playing it," Delgado said smiling as D2 gave Dawkins a nuzzle.

"Should be this way from the looks of it," Dawkins said, smiling and giving D2 the nuzzle back after looking around out of habit. "Yeah, should be around this corner," Dante said, taking the lead.

Once they got there Delgado asked: "alright where do you guys want to sit?"

"Looks like four good seats over there," Dawkins pointed out and went over to sit down, patting the seat next to him for D2 as Dante took a seat as well.

D2 sat in the seat Dawkins was patting and cuddling up to him as Delgado did the same for Dante.

Dawkins and Dante watched in silence cuddling with their boyfriends. Dawkins gave a D2 a quick kiss, not seeing anyone he could recognize as Delgado said.

D2 kissed Dawkins back as he and Delgado watched in silence as well.

It felt like time flew by as they watched the film, Dante and Dawkins enjoying not having to worry about being seen. Dawkins just smiled at D2 who seemed almost entranced by the movie at this point.

Delgado smiled when he looked over and saw the look on D2's face seeing that it didn't matter that he had seen this movie before it was still magical to him.

Dante couldn't help but notice D2 as well, surprised by how much he seemed to love the movie after seeing it many times. It had a few minutes left as Dawkins just smiled as D2 watched happily.

Soon enough the movie was over and Delgado said: "that was nice, how'd you guys enjoy the movie?"

"It was great! it honestly never gets old for me" D2 said wagging his tail.

"I enjoyed it, especially seeing D2 enjoying himself," Dawkins said and smiled as he got up. "I agree, this was fun," Dante said smiling.

"Guess we should head back home," Delgado said getting up as D2 blushed at what Dawkins said.

"Of course, let's head back before Dylan starts to worry," Dawkins said and chuckled as he stood up. Dante got up as well.

D2 got up as well and all four of them made their way outside.

It was a mostly silent trip back, Dawkins just smiled as D2 walked beside him. Dante nuzzled Delgado as he just looked around.

Delgado nuzzled him back making sure no one saw and eventually they made it home "that was fun guys, we should do it again sometime" Delgado said smiling.

"I agree, we definitely will. But for now, I need a nap," Dawkins said as they entered the house.

D2 was right behind him eager to take a nap with his boyfriend "I could use a nap as well~ guess I'll join you~" he said giggling.

Dawkins smiled at that and began to head to his room with D2 as Dante waved to them.

Delgado waved them off as well as they made their way to their room.

"That was fun, guess we should get some rest as well~," Dante said as he gave Delgado a discreet kiss and made his way to their room.

Delgado kissed him back and said "with pleasure Dante~" and with that, he went to follow him.

Dante arrived at their room, letting Delgado enter first as he opened the door.

Delgado walked in and said "mind helping me out of my wheelchair again Dante?~"

"With pleasure, love~," Dante said as he closed the door behind them. Once he got Delgado out of his wheelchair, he carried him to the bed.

Delgado cuddled up to Dante and said "I love you Dante~ I had a lot of fun today~".

"So did I, love you too~," Dante said and cuddled Delgado back, giving him a kiss and stroking his fur.

Delgado kissed him back and closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dante smiled as he slowly fell asleep as well.


	17. Overdue Explaination

DJ was in his room practicing for a gig as Da Vinci had gone to do some street art, he would've gone but this had the potential to be a big break for him and would be his biggest yet. No matter much time he spent with Da Vinci, he seemed to fall in love with her more and more each day.

D2 was heading for DJ and Da Vinci's room, he had been spending a lot of time with Da Vinci and was getting pretty close with her now but it had been a bit since he hung out with DJ at all.

DJ was almost done and about to take a break, not wanting to make himself too exhausted. He began thinking of D2, he loved his brother even if he could be a bit of a pain. But, DJ felt that's how it was with family and he couldn't hate anyone if he tried.

D2 knocked on the door and said "DJ? you in there? Can we hang out? if you aren't busy that is".

"Come in, I'm taking a break anyway," DJ said happily having just taken off his headphones and went to open the door. He smiled and wagged his tail as he let D2 in, wanting to hang out just as much as D2.

D2 smiled and walked in and said: "thanks DJ it's been a while, how have you been?"

"I've been great, just practicing for a new gig. It'll be my biggest one yet and I want to make sure I'm ready for it," DJ said and closed the door, giving D2 a hug.

D2 hugged him back, smiled at him, and said "that's great DJ, I'm sure this will really make your career take off".

"Of course, I'm looking forward to it and I feel confident about it. Da Vinci's been talking about how things have been going with you. I'm so proud of you, you've really come a long way D2," DJ said and stroked D2's back.

"Thanks, DJ it means a lot," D2 said smiling at him "there is something I feel like you should know but I don't want you to think I'm just making excuses for what I did, so if you want to know ask Dawkins about it, if not I understand".

"D2, if it's about what happened a couple of months ago. I'm going to be honest that might have been the first time Da Vinci and I got genuinely angry. Now, I may have heard some rumors about you that I would like to believe aren't true. But, I want you to feel comfortable telling me. I did want to give you a matching set of black eyes after that, but you are as much my brother as anyone else and I don't want to know unless you can tell me," DJ said with a sigh, wanting D2 to understand he had forgiven him.

"I just don't want to reopen that wound..." D2 said before taking in a deep breath "I don't have to tell you how I felt about Dante back then, the whole family knows about that but you want to know why I didn't seem to care about what D1 and D3 did to him? I was in shock... I don't know why I was doing anything after that, I felt like I was on autopilot for a long while... I have no way of knowing for sure but I like to think I had suggested Da Vinci for what they were planning and offered to distract you so I could go get you instead and get them in trouble..."

"Alright, I suppose I'll talk with Dawkins later and all. But, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt here. I love you and don't want to hurt you, I've forgiven you and that's all there is to it," DJ said and hugged D2 tightly.

D2 hugged him back and couldn't stop himself from crying "thanks DJ, you have no idea how much that means to me... as for those rumors I'd like to tell you and Da Vinci at the same time the truth behind that... and maybe have Dawkins there for moral support".

"Alright, Da Vinci should be back soon and we can talk then if you want to go get Dawkins. I know you and Da Vinci have started getting closer and the three are here for you if you need us," DJ said and smiled.

"Alright DJ, I'll go ahead and go get Dawkins and be right back," D2 said getting up.

"Alright, I'm thinking Da Vinci she'd be back around this time. So, I'll be waiting for her," DJ said as he released D2 from his embrace.

D2 nodded at that and got up and walked out the door and went to find Dawkins.

Dawkins was in his room, tinkering as he normally did. D2 had mentioned wanting to chat with DJ, so he felt he'd just focus on doing some work.

D2 walked in and said "hey Dawkins, do you mind coming with me to talk to DJ and Da Vinci? I kind of want to tell them the truth about the rumors going around about me..."

"Alright, if you want. I suppose DJ and Da Vinci have a right to know," Dawkins said as he put what he was working on away.

"Thanks, love, let's go," D2 said, nuzzling him and walking back out the door and making his way back.

Dawkins nuzzled him back and followed D2, Dawkins knew this was a needed conversation.

Once they got to DJ and Da Vinci's room D2 knocked on the door and again out of habit and said "DJ? it's me, I brought Dawkins".

"Come in, I called Da Vinci and she said she'd be on her way," DJ said as he opened the door, letting Dawkins and D2 enter.

D2 came in and sat down and patted the spot next to him wanting Dawkins to sit with him.

Dawkins sat next to D2 as DJ sat on the opposite side of them, now they were just going to wait for Da Vinci to get there in silence.

Eventually, Da Vinci came in and saw D2 and Dawkins "uh, what's going on guys?"

"D2 and I were chatting and he wanted to clear some things up, he wanted Dawkins here to help. I think you know what this is about," DJ said as he kissed Da Vinci once she sat down. "Yes, D2 wanted to talk with you two about it and felt now was as good a time as any," Dawkins told her.

"Alright then whenever you're ready D2," Da Vinci said and gave him a smile.

"So I don't know what you heard exactly but here's the truth..." D2 said taking in a deep breath "so it was hard living on the streets with my brothers before Dylan found us but before he did I met this girl... I'm not going to lie, she was my first crush, she helped us out a lot and was nice enough... at first anyway... one day she... she drugged and raped me, I didn't even realize what had happened when I came to until she told me and even bragged about it saying it didn't count as rape since I was a guy... I had just lost it at that point and she wasn't looking too great after I stopped seeing red is all I'll say and I will fully admit that had fucked up my perception of girls and woman in general after that and D1 and D3 may have had to keep a really close eye on my for a long time but I swear I'm better now..."

"It's alright D2, we won't hurt you and that was the gist of what we heard. I want you to know that we love you, and even if you can be a bit frustrating, nothing can change that," DJ said as he hugged D2, though he couldn't help but feel bad for him. Dawkins looked to see Da Vinci's reaction, wondering how she'd take that confession.

Da Vinci got up and hugged D2 as well "it's okay, I honestly can't believe dogs like that are out there who would do that kind of thing, I love you so much and nothing will ever change that".

"Thank you," was all D2 could get out as he hugged them back and started crying.

Dawkins smiled and joined the hug as well, staying silent as he didn't want to ruin the moment. DJ took a deep breath and smiled as well, continuing the hug.

D2 kept hugging them back just not wanting to let go as he cried his heart out, it didn't matter how many times he told this story it was never any easier for him and was always a huge relief when everyone was so understanding.

"I promise D2, no one is ever going to hurt you like that again," Dawkins said and he let D2 cry, DJ just nodded at that without really having anything else to say.

"Thank you, really, I love you guys so much, the three of you mean the world to me," D2 said, starting to calm down.

"Of course D2, we'll always be there for you," Da Vinci said.

"We're all proud that you've gotten better, and happy for you and Dawkins. You are both perfect for each other," DJ said and stroked D2's fur.

"Yeah, what DJ said, you need us for any reason you come get us right away okay D2?" Da Vinci said smiling at him.

"Thanks, guys, I'll keep that in mind, Da Vinci," D2 said smiling back at them.

"Of course, I'm glad both of you found someone to love you the way both of you deserve. Don't be afraid to come to us like Da Vinci said," DJ said and smiled finally breaking the hug. "Yeah, I have to admit I do find it kind of funny that both of us had previous experiences with Dante," Dawkins said and broke the hug as well.

"Thanks, DJ, and yeah kind of funny in hindsight Dawsy," D2 said giggling a bit.

"Wait what do you mean Dawkins? this is the first time I've heard of this" Da Vinci said curious about that.

"Oh, I forgot Dante and I had been very private about it. He and I were a couple for a bit and things didn't go very well between us. In fact, I'm pretty sure Dylan doesn't know or never said anything, but we've worked things out now and moved past it," Dawkins said, remembering that was a bit before Da Vinci or DJ got involved in the family secret.

"Oh well nice to know I guess, I'm glad you worked things out," Da Vinci said thinking that over.

"Don't worry too much about it, I forgot that was before you and DJ got in on the family secret so to speak," Dawkins said with a smile. DJ just nodded at that, not really sure what to do with this information.

"I guess we'll see you around guys right now I need a nap," D2 said, yawning a bit.

"Alright see you tomorrow for our next art class session D2," Da Vinci said.

"Yeah, see you two later," DJ said as he watched D2 and Dawkins leave. DJ turned to Da Vinci, pulled her into a hug, and gave her a kiss.

Da Vinci hugged and kissed him back and closed her eyes "well that was something else," she said thinking all of that over.

"Yes, it was, love. But, I'm glad we finally talked with him about it," DJ said as he stroked her fur. DJ was trying to get his thoughts together after that, not having much to say.

"Same here love, I'm going to try doing a painting and see if that helps get my thoughts and feelings straight about all this," Da Vinci said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be more than happy to watch, I feel like taking a break for today. I really need to stay focused if I want this next gig to go well, as for you I've been meaning to talk with you about maybe doing an art gallery or something. Only if you feel up for it as I know after what happened last time you don't really talk about selling art," DJ said as he massaged her back.

"Alright DJ I'll think about it but if we do that I want it clear that I will only be making one of each painting and no more," Da Vinci said getting her stuff ready to make her painting.

"Alright, that makes sense to me," DJ said smiling as he helped Da Vinci with her things.

Da Vinci started working on her painting in silence from there.

DJ just smiled and watched silently, feeling no need to say anything else.


	18. Relaxing Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc 7 begins

DJ's gig was still a few days away and he'd been practicing hard, he'd been so focused on it that he was almost forgetting that he and Da Vinci agreed on a date.

Da Vinci was just getting done getting ready for their date and decided to go find DJ just in case.

DJ looked at the clock they'd put up in their room and jumped a bit realizing he almost forgot about Da Vinci's date, he quickly got up to get ready as quickly as he could. He'd promised Da Vinci he'd spend some time with her as she'd been trying to get him to relax a bit about this gig.

Before DJ could finish getting ready Da Vinci came in without knocking and said "hey love just thought I wou-" Da Vinci stopped mid-sentence shook her head and continued with "DJ are you really not ready yet? I told you I wanted you to relax..."

"I know Da Vinci, I'm just really wanting to make sure I'm ready for this..." DJ said as he continued to get ready, doing his best to be quick about it. "I'm sorry, I know I promised we'd have a date tonight. I'll try to keep our evening from going too off track, I promise," DJ said as he double-checked to make sure he had what he needed. At least he remembered to ask Dylan to set things up for them.

Da Vinci sighed and said "alright DJ if you say so, I know you're worried but you aren't doing yourself any favors going on like this" Da Vinci said watching him finish getting ready "regardless what did you have in mind for our date anyways DJ?"

"Oh, I just thought we'd keep things simple and just have a nice candlelight dinner. Maybe I am getting a bit too worked up about this, I've barely been spending time with you and we see each other every day..." DJ said and gave Da Vinci a kiss.

Da Vinci kissed him back and said "you definitely are, trust me DJ even if you had practiced only an hour a day since you got this gig you'd still blow them away, come on let's get going love" and with that Da Vinci turn towards the door and walked right out into the hallway.

DJ followed Da Vinci out and closed the door behind them, smiling as he just tried to focus on Da Vinci for now. She had been very patient with him and she had been trying to tell him he was overdoing things. DJ decided he'd try not to worry so much, he felt confident that he could do well.

Da Vinci walked along next to DJ since she didn't know which room they were going to, she just wanted him not to overwork himself and was hoping this date really would take his mind of the upcoming gig.

"Should be this way," DJ said and hummed to himself as he approached the room and opened the door for her. The room had been set up to look a bit cozy with a table set up in the center. Dylan had made sure to make everything look as nice as could be for them and there was a bell on the table. DJ was curious as to why Dylan set it there.

Da Vinci walked in and slowly headed towards the table just taking everything in "I'm guessing you asked Dylan to get this ready for us again? He really does spoil us huh DJ~" she said, giving him bedroom eyes.

"Yes, he really does, but I won't be complaining~," DJ said as he pulled out a chair for her.

Da Vinci sat down and noticed the bell "what's this for DJ?"

"Hmm, I think Dylan wanted to make things extra special~" DJ said and rang the bell after sitting down. Dylan was with them almost instantly dressed up as a waiter and bringing in two bowls of spaghetti. "I think you two deserve some special treatment for a change," Dylan said and set the bowls down in front of them.

"Oh this looks delicious, you sure it's okay for us to have this tonight Dylan?" Da Vinci asked but really she just wanted to dig in already.

"I'll let both of you cheat on your diets this once without complaint. Both of you have been really good lately, so figuring letting you have something different tonight would be fine. Besides, I think DJ needs to enjoy himself for an evening and I'm sure you can make sure he does sis~" Dylan said, deciding to add a bit of teasing in. "I see Dolly didn't get with him for his charm..." DJ muttered and chuckled.

Da Vinci giggled at what DJ said "Thanks Dylan, and don't worry DJ is going to have lots of fun before the nights over" she said smirking.

"I heard that DJ, and enjoy you two. I agreed to have a chat with Dolly, so see ya," Dylan said and went to leave. "Have fun," DJ said as he waved, blushing a bit from what Da Vinci said.

Da Vinci started to eat and said "so DJ what do you think of what's been going on lately?" she was mostly just trying to get a conversation going.

"I think everything's going well, I'm just glad everyone's getting along. Everything still fills a bit surreal, and I'm just glad everyone's happy, have you talked with Dora lately? I know you two got pretty close after she arrived," DJ said, figuring he'd ask.

"we've been talking every so often whenever both of us aren't busy with something else actually come to think of it, I've been meaning to get you two to hang out a bit but something always comes up last minute before I can ask you if you're down for it," Da Vinci said thinking that over.

"Yeah, maybe one of these days we will. Maybe even set up a double date or something," DJ suggested as he ate, smiling a bit. "She's kind of cute, not as cute as you though~," DJ said and smirked.

"Oh you~ but yeah a double date sounds like a good idea, I'll ask her and D3 if they'd be interested sometime after your upcoming gig," Da Vinci said looking forward to that.

"Yeah, and by the way, remember that tablet you had when we had our first 'discussion'?~" DJ said, a little curious if she still had that laying around.

"What about it?~ do you want to see it?~ I've put a harder to guess password on it and kept it in a locked box in my closet," Da Vinci said with a grin.

"That's good, I was just curious if you kept it around~ Also curious if after this gig you want to try and cross out a few more names on that list~," DJ said and teased her a bit, as he smirked and finished his food.

Da Vinci finished her food as well and said "I will admit I was thinking about it but I wasn't sure if I should ask".

"Hehe~ Let's just focus on each other for now~ So, been doing anything interesting other than me?~" DJ said and smirked as he finished his bowl.

Da Vinci giggled a bit at that finished her bowl as well and said "well other then my paintings not much honestly but that's fine~ doing you is all I really need to entertain myself~".

"I could say the same about you~ And tonight I intend on giving you my undivided attention~," DJ said and turned on a song from a tablet nearby, getting up and holding a paw out for Da Vinci to take.

Da Vinci smiled at him and took his paw without a second thought.

DJ began dancing with her and her close to him, letting the song play as they slowly danced to it. DJ just smiled as he enjoyed just holding Da Vinci in his arms.

Da Vinci closed her eyes as they danced letting the world melt away as he led.

DJ leaned his head against her shoulders as they danced to the song, closing as he let all his worries wash away from his mind.

It felt like forever but eventually, the music slowed to a stop and Da Vinci opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled.

DJ smirked and led her to a bed in the room, pulling her into a deep kiss as he stroked her fur.

Da Vinci kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him.

DJ wrestled her tongue as he laid her down on the bed and moved a paw to her rump, rubbing it and giving it a squeeze.

Da Vinci moaned as he did so and lowered her hands down to DJ's ass and gave it a good squeeze.

That caused DJ to moan as well, as he kept feeling her up and broke the kiss. He moved to her neck and gave her love bites and kisses, as he used his other paw to rub her teets.

"Oh Dog~" Da Vinci moaned out as she couldn't get enough of this.

DJ moved down her body, kissing and licking her chest as he slid a finger into her tail hole and another in her cookie. DJ was making sure to hit any part on her body he knew of that would make her moan.

"Oh fuck~," Da Vinci said unable to stop moaning now from all of this and was loving every second of it.

DJ moved down to her lower body and began kissing and licking around her nipples as he continued to feel her up and finger her, wanting to give Da Vinci all the pleasure he could to make up for not paying attention to her much lately.

Da Vinci was in heaven from all of this as she moaned and moaned and eventually got out "take me already~".

DJ realized what she meant by that quickly and positioned himself, knowing Da Vinci was more than ready to go as he pushed his tip into her sex. He couldn't resist letting out a moan himself as he entered her.

Da Vinci moaned even louder now wanting nothing more than for him to fuck her brains out right now.

DJ wasted no more time as he thrust his throbbing cock into her tight pussy and nuzzled her neck as he moaned a bit. "Oh dog~ I love this more each time~" DJ let out as he gave her ass a playful smack as it jiggled from his thrusts.

Da Vinci's eyes rolled to the back of her head when he did that loving this more then she can put into words "Dog~ I'd let you fuck me twenty-four seven if I could~".

"Dog~ You're so cute when you moan~," DJ said as he picked up speed, closing his eyes and biting his lip as slammed into her with powerful thrusts. "I know you've been wanting me bad lately~ Hope this makes up for it~" DJ teased as he felt himself getting close.

"It definitely does, love~," Da Vinci said moaning still getting close as well.

DJ kept thrusting as his cock throbbed hitting every spot he could to make her feel like she was in heaven. He didn't need to ask if she wanted his knot, so with a few more hard thrusts he slammed his knot into her pussy and filled her with his cum.

Da Vinci moaned super loudly as he knotted her cumming hard as soon as he did.

DJ was panting and lay on top of her with a huge grin as his mind was lost in a daze. DJ hugged Da Vinci tightly and nuzzled her, feeling weightless as he let himself relax for the first time in a week.

Once Da Vinci came down from her high she hugged and nuzzled him back "feel better love? I sure do~".

"Yep, I didn't realize how much I needed an evening like this with you~ I was almost overworking myself as badly as Dawkins~," DJ said as he cuddled with her.

"Yeah~ that's why I had suggested this in the first place love~," Da Vinci said giggling.

"I love you~," DJ said laughing a bit as well.

"I love you too~," Da Vinci said, closing her eyes.

DJ closed his eyes as well, feeling he didn't need to say anything else. DJ just let himself fall asleep as he held Da Vinci in his arms.

Da Vinci wasn't far behind him falling asleep as well.


	19. Bonding with Doug

Dora was washing dishes as it was her turn, she didn't mind doing them but was trying to hurry up and get them done as best she could.

Doug came into the kitchen and without a word started helping Dora with the dishes "Hey Dora, we haven't talked much have we? sorry about that, being a firedog is a full-time thing I'm afraid, don't get a lot of free time".

"That's more than fine, I have more than enough pups to talk to, " Dora said and giggled a bit, she hadn't talked with Doug much but it never really bothered her much.

Doug laughed and said: "I suppose you do, so what have you been up too lately Dora?"

"Er... Just hanging out with Dimitri 3 or Dante mainly, gardening, helping around the house. I think I've adjusted to living here pretty quickly," Dora said, pretty sure Doug would prefer not hearing too many details.

Doug knew what his kids got up to but he didn't like thinking about that so he was grateful she didn't go into detail and said: "that's nice sweetie, Dylan and Dolly actually have mentioned that you and Dimitri 3 have been helping around the house and I'm really grateful for that, Dylan and Dolly work so hard to keep this house in order for me and your mother, those two really need all the help they can get..."

"Yeah, I think we both felt we should start helping out more. I'm happy to help though, I'm just happy you and mom took me in honestly," Dora said as they got to the final stack of dishes.

"It's no problem sweetheart, although if you hadn't had been Dante's sister we might not have in all honesty, it wouldn't have been not wanting you though Dora, it's just we have so many dogs living here already, I have heard what you were going to do if Dimitri 3 hadn't found you, and I just..." Doug stopped mid-sentence looking like he was about to cry.

Dora hugged Doug and gave him a smile. "I was at such a low point... It's strange to think about how perfect the timing was... I never really believed in a higher being... I never had a reason to... And yet, everything just seemed to happen too perfectly... And I still can't wrap my head around it..." Dora spoke as she thought how different Doug was from her father.

Doug hugged her back and said "I know what you mean Dora, the odds weren't in our favor, to say the least and yet we ended up with the best possible outcome, it's so surreal... I love you Dora just like I love each and every last one of my kids, I won't get the chance to be around you much but I want you to know that you mean the world to me".

"Thank you, I don't know how much Dante told you... But, you already have our other dad beat by a long shot..." Dora said, tearing up a bit as well and smiled she held the embrace.

"He told us more than enough is all I'll say, Dora," Doug said, not wanting to let her go.

Dora just stayed silent at that, not having anything to add. She was never big on fairy tales, but she felt as if she had her happy ending and deep down felt that would never change.

After what felt like forever Doug finally let go and said "if you need anything don't be afraid to find me or Delilah okay? we're here for you no matter what".

Dora smiled and nodded at that. "I definitely will, I love you, dad," Dora said with a smile, she hadn't known him as long as the others but she felt safe just being next to him.

"I love you too honey, I've got to get to work soon but I'll always be around when you need me I promise," Doug said getting up.

"Alright, thanks for helping. I promised D3 I'd meet up with him in a bit so guess I should get going soon as well," Dora said and smiled.

"Alright sweetie, I'll see you later, love you," Doug said waving her goodbye as he left and head for the front door.

"Love you too, have a good day," Dora said waving back before walking off to find D3, more than ready to meet up with him.

~

Dawkins was busy sweeping up his room, D2 had gone to one of Da Vinci's art lessons and would probably be gone for a while.

Doug came up to Dawkins's door and gave it a knock "Hey Dawkins, do you mind if we hang out for a bit?"

"Huh? Oh, sure Doug. Come on in," Dawkins said and smiled, wagging his tail as he opened the door.

Doug came in smiling at Dawkins "hey son, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, not much... just keeping the house up and running, spending time with D2, and just letting myself enjoy things. I know you don't want to hear about it, but D2 has really helped me in more ways than he knows," Dawkins said, knowing Doug didn't really want to hear too much but couldn't help talking about his boyfriend and show how in love he was from his expression.

"I'm not going to pretend to be comfortable with it, Dawkins. But if you make each other happy then that's enough for me son," Doug said taking a step out of his comfort zone for Dawkins.

"I'm glad, anything you'd like to talk about?" Dawkins asked, deciding it better to change the subject as much as he loved talking about D2.

"Well I've got a day off coming up, I was wondering if you'd like to spend it with me, if you aren't busy that is," Doug said looking sheepish.

"Yeah... I think that would be nice, I have been wanting to spend more time with you. But, we've both been pretty busy..." Dawkins said looking at the ground.

"It's okay son, I understand, the important thing is that we spend time together when we can," Doug said placing a paw on Dawkins's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Doug... I want to see you as my dad... But, it's still hard for me... Mom got remarried twice before she met you and well... My experiences have left me a bit sour about it I guess..." Dawkins admitted with a sigh as he leaned into Doug.

Doug hugged him and closed his eyes and said: "it's okay Dawkins, Delilah told me all about her past husbands, I can understand you having trust issues..."

"But, I do want to spend time with you and I do admit you trying to be there for me is a nice change of pace," Dawkins said and nuzzled Doug's chest as he returned the hug.

Doug just smiled at that and just held Dawkins tight for a few moments in silence.

Dawkins didn't say anything either and just enjoyed the moment, not wanting to break the embrace.

After a long while, Doug finally pulled away and said "I love you Dawkins I'm not perfect but I'll be there for you every step of the way I promise".

"I love you too, you're the only one of my stepdads to ever try to be there for me... I still miss my biological father, to be honest, but I'm learning to move past things..." Dawkins said and smiled as he looked up at Doug.

"It's okay to miss your biological father Dawkins, as long as you don't let it bring you down, I still miss my first wife and think about her every day but I try my best to be happy because I know she wouldn't have wanted me moping over her," Doug said smiling at Dawkins.

"Thanks for being so understanding, da-Doug," Dawkins said and realized what he did, he couldn't help chuckling at himself after that.

Doug chuckled a bit as well and said "you're welcome, Dawkins".

"I look forward to spending some time with you, I'm sure we'll have fun," Dawkins said with a smile as he looked up at Doug. "Though, how things are right now, I couldn't be happier," Dawkins said and leaned against Doug, closing his eyes.

"I'm looking forward to it too, Dawkins, and I'm glad that you're so happy," Doug said, placing a paw on Dawkins' back and closing his eyes as well.

"I'll try to avoid talking about D2 too much, but I'll make no promises..." Dawkins said, half-joking with Doug about being so open with him earlier.

Doug laughed and said: "Alright Dawkins that's all I ask".

"I guess I just felt comfortable enough with you to mention it, but let's move on to something else..." Dawkins said and nuzzled Doug.

"Thank you, so what were you up to before I came in?" Doug asked curiously if he had interrupted something.

"Oh, just a bit of straightening up and cleaning. I was mostly done with things, you weren't bothering me any," Dawkins said as he pulled away from Doug.

"Alright then if you say so," Doug said smiling thinking that over.

"So, how has work been going? Anything interesting happen?" Dawkins said, figuring he'd ask about Doug's work.

"It's been going alright, thankfully there haven't been that many fires going on so it's been pretty peaceful," Doug said thankful that things have been quiet.

"That's good, no fires are the best fires I would assume," Dawkins said.

"Yup pretty much, the less we're needed the better" Doug said chuckling to himself.

"As long as you're safe and sound, we'll be happy," Dawkins said and smiled.

"Don't worry, I've been a firedog a long time now, I know how to stay safe even when push comes to shove," Doug said smiling.

"I'm sure you will be, now... Yeah, D2 might be on his way back," Dawkins said to himself as he looked over at the clock.

Just as Dawkins said that D2 came into the room and saw Doug "uh what's going on?"

"Oh not much Dimitri, I just wanted to spend some time with Dawkins for a bit," Doug said reassuring D2.

"Yeah, we were just having a nice chat. How'd it go?" Dawkins asked as he smiled at D2.

"It went alright Daws- Dawkins" D2 said, almost calling him by his pet name.

"I think I'll leave you two alone, this was a nice talk Dawkins see you later," Doug said getting up to leave.

"Alright, see you later. I agree, it was nice," Dawkins smiling and waving bye to Doug.


	20. After Party

DJ was dragging his things into the house, at least he had someone to bring him back home. He felt it went well, but he was tired and it was already late so he did his best to quietly walk upstairs. He was ready to just flop on his bed and go to sleep after all that.

Da Vinci was still up, she lost track of time working on a new painting when she heard DJ coming.

DJ made it to their room and noticed Da Vinci was still up so opened the door without too much worry, still wanting to be careful not to disturb anyone. He got his stuff in the room and set it to the side, not wanting to mess with it anymore for now as he closed the door.

"Hey love, how'd it go? I bet you knocked them out of the water" Da Vinci said, finally looking away from her painting and realizing how tired she was.

"Yeah, it went great... It was a bit wilder than I anticipated, but it was still fun..." DJ said as he hugged Da Vinci and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Da Vinci giggled and kissed him back "that's great DJ~ I told you, you were going to be fine" she then let out a yawn and continued with "come on~ let's go lay down~".

"Alright... I'm too tired for much more than cuddling~" DJ said, yawning as well and walked over to the bed.

Da Vinci laid down next to him and said "that's fine love~ I'm really tired too, I'm glad you came when you did though, I didn't realize just how tired I was until I looked away from that painting... I might have been up all night working on it if it wasn't for you~".

"Oh, you didn't have to stay up all night waiting for me~ I figured everyone would be asleep when I got back~," DJ said, pulling her close to him.

Da Vinci giggled a bit and closed her eyes and said "I know, DJ. I know".

"Hehe, I love you, Da Vinci~," DJ said and nuzzled her, not really having much more to say.

"I love you too DJ~," Da Vinci said, feeling herself falling asleep.

DJ felt himself begin falling asleep as well, figuring he could just tell her all about it in the morning. He knew both just needed some sleep right now.

not too much longer they were fast asleep both having very good dreams of each other.

DJ slowly woke up with Da Vinci still in his arms, he just smiled as he looked at her. No matter how much time they spent together it seemed like he fell in love every time he looked at her.

Da Vinci was starting to wake up as well and noticed DJ was already up "hey love~".

"How'd you sleep?~" DJ asked and smiled at her as they cuddled.

"Pretty good with you holding me like this~ I always have trouble falling asleep without you these days~," Da Vinci said, nuzzling him.

"I always look forward to cuddling with you~ You help me sleep too~," DJ said and nuzzled her back, smiling as he hugged her tight.

"So~ care telling me more about that gig last night?~" Da Vinci asked, feeling a bit curious about it.

"Oh, I'd love too~ There was a good-sized crowd there, bigger than the ones I'm used to which wasn't a big deal for me~," DJ said as he began talking about what had happened.

Da Vinci listened to what he had to say placing her head on his chest and closed her eyes as he talked.

"There was some stuff that was going that wasn't quite up my alley, but I was a good boy and tried to avoid the more unsavory members of the crowd~ I know you and Dylan would've given me an earful if I let myself get high or something~" DJ continued and chuckled, I was very surprised just how much everyone got by with during that gig.

"You're right about me and Dylan giving you an ear full," Da Vinci said giggling, "but really though I'm glad you stayed away from that kind of thing, who knows what would have happened to you".

"Yeah, that's the only thing that bothered me about it~ Other than that it was a great time~," DJ said and gave Da Vinci a kiss as he stroked her fur.

"Mmm~" Da Vinci kissed him back and gave him a nuzzle "that's good to hear DJ~".

"As for today, I think I'll try to rest a bit~," DJ said and smirked as he moved a paw to Da Vinci's rump and felt her up a bit. "Guess I just can't keep my paws off you~ Hehe~," DJ said with a chuckle.

"Oh~" Da Vinci moaned a little when DJ felt her up "it's more then fine DJ~ any other guy would be dead if they were this touchy with me but with you I actually love it~".

"Oh, I know they would~ Especially when I find out about it~," DJ said and gave her a kiss as she smiled at her.

Da Vinci kissed him back and smiled back giving him bedroom eyes.

"Have you been wanting to try anything special lately?~" DJ asked as he smiled and stroked her fur.

"Honestly not really, everything we do already feels special enough~," Da Vinci said, teasing him a bit.

"There is one hole I haven't tried yet~ D2 got to it first though, the lucky bastard~," DJ said as he teased her a bit and gave her ass a squeeze.

"Oh~ well it's all yours whenever you want to try it love~," Da Vinci said moaning a bit.

DJ kissed her deeply as he rolled on top of her and began stroking his shaft.

Da Vinci kissed him back and was getting excited about this.

DJ teased her pussy a bit with his tip as he wrestled with her tongue before positioning his rod at her tail hole. He was already wanting Da Vinci badly and wasn't going to tease her too much this time.

Da Vinci moaned as DJ did so loving this to pieces but was more than ready for him.

DJ broke the kiss as he pushed into her tight asshole, cock throbbing as he entered even letting a small moan.

Da Vinci moaned as well, feeling more pleasure then she thought she would.

"Oh dog~ I'm already loving this~" DJ let out as he thrust deeper and picking speed as he pinned her down and rammed his cock as deep as it would go. DJ began slapping her ass as it jiggled with each thrust.

"OOH!" Da Vinci moaned out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head from all of this.

"Dog you are so hot when you moan~," DJ said as his massive rod was squeezed by her walls, his cock throbbed inside her with each thrust, and his eyes were rolling back into his head as he kept all of this up.

"Oh Dog~" Da Vinci moaned out feeling herself getting close.

"I could knot you~ Or just cover you in cum~," DJ said as he got close as well continuing to ram into her hard with each thrust as his massive knot teased her entrance.

"K- knot me~" Da Vinci somehow managed to say, wanting that knot inside her badly.

Without another word DJ howled in ecstasy as he picked up his thrusts and slammed his knot into her, filling her ass with his seed and feeling a high he didn't think possible.

Da Vinci howled as well cumming hard right as he knotted her "Oh fuck!~"

DJ just panted and laid down on top of her, still in a daze as he caught his breath.

Da Vinci was panting hard and gave him a nuzzle as she caught her breath.

"That was very worth it~," DJ said and nuzzled her back as he hugged her tight. DJ was still in his high as he closed his eyes.

Da Vinci closed her eyes as well as she came down from her high "oh Dog that was amazing~".

"So, what's next on the agenda, love?~" DJ said as he cuddled with her.

"Well since you knotted me like I asked I suppose we're cuddling for a while~," Da Vinci said giggling.

"True~ I was just going to cuddle for a bit, but I couldn't just leave my girl hanging could I?~," DJ said, teasing her a bit and kissed her.

Da Vinci kissed him back and giggled a bit and said "I love you DJ~ so much~".

"I love you too, Da Vinci~ And I want to be there with you through the best and worst of life~," DJ said as he hugged her tightly.

Da Vinci hugged him back and said "I want to be with you too, DJ~ through thick and thin, no matter what~".

"I couldn't imagine anyone better~ Don't be afraid to tell me anything~," DJ said and smiled, looking in her eyes with a loving warmth.

"I won't DJ. I swear~ you down for a nap love~" Da Vinci said smiling and looking back at him the same way.

"Alright~ Hehe, we haven't even left the bed but I wouldn't mind sleeping some more especially with you~," DJ said as he pulled her close and closed his eyes.

Da Vinci giggled and closed her eyes as well and was soon back to sleep.

DJ wasn't far behind her, figuring there was no harm in having a few extra hours of sleep.


	21. Change for the Better

Dizzy was on her way to meet up with Deepak, he had agreed they'd have a date and she was hoping he remembered to set up as she forgot to remind him.

Deepak was in his room getting a few last-minute things ready. He had asked Dylan for help and had candlelight dinner ready and a TV with a movie ready to go afterward "I hope Dizzy will like all of this".

"Alright, Deepak~ I'm here~," Dizzy said as she entered the room with a huge grin as she looked at Deepak.

"Hey Dizzy~ I just finished getting ready~ what do you think?~" Deepak said, gesturing to everything.

"Looks wonderful Deepak~ I was hoping you'd remember as I forgot to remind you~" Dizzy replied and walked over, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Deepak blushed and said "I wanted to make this really special~ come on let's sit down and eat~" and with that Deepak sat down in front of the table and waited for Dizzy to do the same before he started eating.

"Alright, looks lovely Deepak~," Dizzy said as she sat down and began to eat.

Deepak began to eat as well and said: "So anything interesting happen lately Dizzy?"

"Well, I did chat with Dee Dee, D2, and D3 recently... It went well," Dizzy said as she continued to eat.

"Oh really? that's nice, what do you talk about with them?" Deepak asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, we had a bit of a heart to heart. That's really all there was to it and Dimitri 3 mentioned wanting to apologize for how he used to treat you," Dizzy shared as she finished up her food.

"That's nice to hear, and he does? well, that'll be nice to hear actually" Deepak said finishing up his food as well "I've got a movie ready to go if you want Dizzy".

"Yeah, let's go ahead. Basically, I confronted D3 about what happened a couple of months ago... I had forgiven him, but I really needed to hear an apology being offered at least," Dizzy admitted went over to lay in front of the tv.

"Alright Dizzy I'm glad you got that apology," Deepak said laying down with her "let's just focus on the movie for now, I hope you like all dogs go to heaven" and with that Deepak took the remote and turned on the movie.

"That's fine with me, though I have a tendency to fall asleep while watching movies," Dizzy said with a giggle as she cuddled with Deepak.

Deepak cuddled her back and said: "that's fine Dizzy~ if you fall asleep I'll just take a nap with you~".

"I would love that, as always~," Dizzy said and gave him a kiss as they watched the movie.

Deepak kissed her back and stayed silent as they watched it.

Dizzy just held him close to her as they watched, mostly just loving spending time with Deepak.

Deepak leaned onto Dizzy and smiled, time seeming to just pass them by.

Dizzy felt herself starting to doze off as she predicted. She smiled and rested her head against Deepak.

Deepak wrapped his arms around Dizzy as she was falling asleep and closed his eyes wanting to join her in this nap.

Soon enough Dizzy had fallen asleep, loving Deepak's warmth. The whole world seemed to cease as Deepak held her.

Deepak wasn't far behind her drifting off asleep with a smile on his face.

~

Dolly decided to go check on D2, they hadn't been chatting as much lately. With him helping Dawkins and her busy with helping Dylan keep the house in order, there wasn't much free time for them. But, D2 seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself and had improved beyond anyone's expectations, which made her smile as she looked for him.

D2 was on his way back to his and Dawkins's room after another one of Da Vinci's art classes. He had been thinking about Dolly lately and was wanting to hang out with her again but he had just been too busy, unfortunately.

Dolly noticed D2 and went over towards him, with a smile on her face. "Hey, D2. Are you busy?" Dolly asked as she approached him.

"Oh hey, Dolly! I was on my way back to my room with Dawkins but I think he'll understand me coming back late, what's up?" D2 said as his face lit up as soon as he saw her and his tail wagging like crazy making no attempt to hide how happy he was to see her.

Dolly just smiled and hugged him, seeing how happy he was to see her. "Not much, just wanted to check up on you. Sorry, I haven't been talking with you much lately, anyway, how are things going?" Dolly said as she stroked his fur.

D2 hugged her back and smiled as he said: "things have been going great Dolly! my therapist combined with getting together with Dawkins has really helped me out, I think I've just about worked out all my issues at this point honestly," he was trying and failing to hold back tears of joy as he told her this and held her tight.

"That's great, D2. I'm really happy for you, I noticed you've been trying to talk with some of your sisters more. How's that going?" Dolly asked as she continued stroking his fur.

"It's been going great, it was slow at first but I've been getting better at talking with them, I've been making tons of friends of our sisters at Da Vinci's art classes actually," D2 said looking up at her and smiling, loving the affection she was giving him.

"I'm glad to hear that, you and Dawkins seem so happy together it warms my heart," Dolly said and gave him a nuzzle, smiling brightly as she held him in her embrace.

D2 nuzzled her back and said: "thanks Dolly, he means so much to me it's unreal, I love him so much" he held her back not wanting to let go.

"That's great, I'm happy for you two. I think you two are perfect for each other and you two definitely have started to move past a lot at a surprising rate. Just looking at the two of you compared to a month ago, it's like I'm thinking of two completely different pups," Dolly said, feeling her eyes tear up.

"Thank you, Dolly, you have no idea how much that means to me... I love you, sis, I really wish we could hang out more often but I've just been so busy lately..." D2 said.

"It's alright, D2. Just know if you need me, you can always come and talk with me. I love you too, and I'm so glad to see you enjoying yourself," Dolly said as she patted his back, feeling nothing but warmth as she just felt proud of him.

"Thank you, Dolly," was all D2 could say as he cried into her fur as he leaned into her.

Dolly cried as well as she stroked his fur, letting him cry into her and let out a sigh of relief. "I'll always be there for you if you need me, and I promise no one's ever going to hurt you like that again. Especially with me around," Dolly said and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Dolly really, that means the world to me you have no idea," D2 said, hugging her back and smiling up at her.

Dolly smiled back as she looked him in the eyes, continuing the hug for a bit. "I'm sure Dawkins is more than ready to see you, so I guess you should get going," Dolly said with a giggle as she broke the embrace.

"Alright Dolly I'll see you around, I love you," D2 said getting up and reluctantly waved her goodbye.

"I love you too, and don't be too sad as we can still see each other whenever we want," Dolly said with a smile, as she waved back and noticed how reluctant he was.

"Okay Dolly I'll try," D2 said as he left putting on a smile for her.

"Alright, tell Dawkins I said 'hi'," Dolly said, she could go and talk with Dawkins as well but figured they'd like to be left alone.

"Alright I will," D2 said just before he was out of earshot.

Dolly went to make sure everyone else was settling down as Dawkins waited in his room for D2, wondering what he was up to.

D2 came into their room not too much longer and said "Hey Dawsy, sorry I took a while to get back, I ran into Dolly on the way back and we had a bit of a heart to heart".

"Oh, that's more than fine. I think you did tell me you two had gotten pretty close recently," Dawkins said and pulled D2 into a hug.

D2 hugged him back and closed his eyes "yeah we are, we don't have much time to hang out much now but before I had you Dolly was the one keeping me together".

"That's good, and it's great that you two talked. How are you feeling?" Dawkins asked and gave D2 a kiss.

D2 kissed him back and said: "A lot better, I had been missing her lately".

"I'm glad, feel free to talk with her when you want. I love you, but you should still talk with those close to you as well," Dawkins said and hugged him tight, stroking his fur as he smiled.

D2 smiled and leaned into him before he said: "Alright Dawkins I'll try and make some time for her, maybe I could talk with her for an hour after Da Vinci's art classes since those are our days off anyways".

"Alright, let me know how that goes. Just remember to have a little fun, I know that's a lesson I had to learn before," Dawkins said and chuckled to himself.

"Don't worry I will" D2 said giggling himself "I love you Dawkins, every moment with you feels like I'm in heaven".

"I could say the same, I love you too and couldn't imagine being happier," Dawkins said as he held D2 tightly.

D2 just smiled at that and held Dawkins back just as tight, more than content to just spend hours like that if he could.

Dawkins just let the moment pass in silence as he smiled and closed his eyes. He didn't feel like he should say anything as he just continued their embrace.

D2 closed his eyes as well just letting time pass them by as he just held his boyfriend close to him.


	22. Sound Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJ and Da Vinci have sound proofed their room and decide to test it out.

DJ was on his drums trying out the soundproofing he'd set up, hoping it would help him to keep from disturbing his siblings.

Da Vinci was just outside their room helping out by giving DJ a minute to see if she could hear anything and so far she couldn't hear a thing.

"Alright, that should be enough for now," DJ said to himself and got up to open the door for Da Vinci. Normally he would've told her to come in, but figured if it was working she wouldn't hear him.

Da Vinci came in once the door was open and gave him a nuzzle "it seems to work great love, couldn't hear a thing even when I sat right next to the door.”

"That's good, I would have done this a long time ago. But, someone kept saying she likes hearing my music as she worked~" DJ teased and gave her a kiss as he closed the door.

Da Vinci just giggled at that and kissed him back before she said "Well I guess I'll just have to make most of my paintings in here from now on~ not that, that'll be an issue~".

"Mhm~ I definitely won't complain about that~" DJ said as he hugged her. "So, anything you feel like doing? Maybe we can talk about who else you want to knock off that list~" DJ said and smirked.

Da Vinci hugged him back and thought for a minute before she said anything "Well a lot of them have coupled up at this point, to be honest".

"True, we could still talk with them about it~ But, I’ll leave up to you~ Besides, you did get a few names off that list and that was more than you thought I'm sure~," DJ said and stroked her fur.

"That's true too, but if I'm being honest now that we've been together for some time now I'm not sure how much I really want anyone else~," Da Vinci said giving him bedroom eyes "I just keep that tablet around because it's why we're together now in the first place, too much sentimental value to get rid of now you know?"

"I understand, love~ I only brought it up because I wanted to know if you were still interested~ Either way, I'm glad for how things turned out~," DJ said as he nuzzled her.

"Same here DJ~," Da Vinci said nuzzling her back "the past few months feels like a dream if I'm being honest, I didn't even know about the family secret until after we hooked up" she giggled at that wondering how she got so lucky.

"Yep, it has been and everything ended up working out for everyone~," DJ said and gave her a kiss.

"It sure has, it's really amazing how things happened," Da Vinci said kissing him back smiling.

"So, why don't we do one more test on the soundproofing?~" DJ said with a wink and smirked, rubbing her rump with a paw.

Da Vinci moaned before smirking at him and said "you sly dog~ I'd love to~".

"I was hoping so~," DJ said as he gave Da Vinci a deep kiss as he picked her up and her back against the wall.

Da Vinci kissed him back and closed her eyes loving it whenever he just had his way with her.

DJ wrestled with her tongue as he got Da Vinci to wrap her arms around him and moved his paws to her ass already hard from thinking what he was planning on.

Da Vinci wrestled her tongue back and moved her paw to his ass as well and gave it a good squeeze feeling especially playful today.

DJ let out a moan at that, positioning his cock at her moist cookie and lowering Da Vinci on it, letting his massive cock slowly slide into her. DJ had to break the kiss so he could breathe as he gripped her ass for dear life.

Da Vinci moaned as she felt herself getting lowered onto his cock "Dog I love you~" she moaned out as they went.

"Love you too~," DJ said with a smirk as he thrust and got her bouncing up and down. He was making sure she felt every inch of his cock making sure to every sweet spot he knew she had. He was determined she was gonna be moaning as loud as possible for him.

Da Vinci's eyes rolled to the back of her head and started moaning as he wanted her too, not even remotely able to hold them back.

DJ was beginning to moan himself, making her ass jiggle as Da Vinci bounced on his dick with each thrust. DJ couldn't speak as his mind became full of pleasure and threw his head back wanting to keep this up as long as he could.

Da Vinci moaned and moaned and wanted this to last too but she was already starting to get close from all of this.

DJ was getting close as well and already knew she'd be begging for his knot as it slapped against her pussy, he was howling in ecstasy as he picked up speed.

Da Vinci then started cumming super hard moaning loud enough that if their room wasn't soundproof now the whole family would have heard her.

DJ let out a loud howl as he slammed his massive knot into her, not even trying to hold back as he did. His mind in a daze as he panted.

Da Vinci was in a daze as well and placed her head on DJ's chest and she enjoyed her afterglow.

DJ managed to comfortably lay down with her resting on top of him. "Dog I love that face you make afterwards~," DJ said more to himself, and gently stroked Da Vinci's fur.

Da Vinci giggled at that and closed her eyes and said "not as much as I love you I bet~".

"Hehe~ Love you too~," DJ said and closed his eyes as well. Letting himself enjoy the moment and thinking about how lucky he was.

Da Vinci smiled at that and stayed quite letting time pass them by and eventually fell asleep.

DJ soon fell asleep as well, smiling as he did. He always felt calm around Da Vinci and knew that would never change.


	23. Scissor Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am announcing that wizard and I have decided to wrap things up and end this rp. There will be a few more chapters to wrap things up and after that, we will move on to other stories. We could revisit this universe eventually, but for now, the next series of chapters will tie up any loose ends.

Dee Dee was watching Triple D's latest commercial as she waited on Dallas to come in.

Dallas at that moment came back and saw what Dee Dee was doing and said "Hey Dee Dee what do you think of the commercial? it's going to be one of our last since everyone wants us for TV shows now ever since that mini-series we did a while ago started airing~".

"Oh, looks great and that's good. Seems you girls are starting to move up in your careers," Dee Dee said and gave Dallas a kiss.

Dallas kissed her back and said "thanks Dee Dee, I'm glad Destiny got us that job, it wasn't the best but it's done wonders for us, in the long run, it looks like, I was starting to think we'd be stuck doing commercials forever" she then gave Dee Dee a nuzzle and closed her eyes.

Dee Dee hugged Dallas and smiled. "Yeah, seems everything's going great for everyone. So, what's the plan for today?~" Dee Dee said and gave Dallas bedroom eyes.

Dallas giggled and said: "well other than spending it with you I haven't thought that far ahead~ so whatever you want I guess~".

Dee Dee stroked Dallas's fur and giggled as well, thinking about it for a moment. "Hmm, we haven't had our first time together yet. But, you still don't feel up for it we can wait a bit longer," Dee Dee said and nuzzled her neck.

"Well I think I'm ready if you are, just let me grab something from my closet real quick," Dallas said getting up and going towards her closet.

"Alright, love~ This will be fun~," Dallas said and waited patiently.

Dallas smiled at that and began looking around there for a few minutes until she found a box and said "Found it!" before walking back towards Dee Dee.

"Hmm~ Wonder what's inside?~" Dee Dee said as she kissed Dallas, already feeling excited.

Dallas kissed her back and giggled a bit before opening it up to reveal a strap-on with a dildo to go into the dog wearing it as well "what you think sweetie~".

"Oh~ I'm going to love this~," Dee Dee said as she turned around and presented herself for Dallas.

"Me too~," Dallas said, getting it on before mounting Dee Dee.

Dee Dee moaned as Dallas mounted her, feeling hot as she felt the dildo against her tight cookie.

Dallas started pushing her way in being a bit more careful then she really needed to but kept going.

Dee Dee moaned as Dallas entered, her body tingling in pleasure from feeling the dildo entering her.

Dallas started thrusting as she moaned too slowly picking up speed as she went.

"Go ahead and go harder Dallas~" Dee Dee moaned out as her eyes rolled back into her head and she threw her head back.

Dallas did just that and went a lot harder and getting pretty fast at this point as her eyes were rolled back in her head as well.

Dee Dee was moaning loudly as Dallas did and each thrust sent shivers through her.

Dallas was moaning just as loud as she started thrusting as hard and as fast as she could not hold back what so ever at this point.

It wasn't long before Dee Dee felt herself getting close as she couldn't stop moaning as Dallas was finding her sweet spots with ease.

Dallas was getting close as well as she was unable to stop moaning as well.

Dee Dee howled as she hit her orgasm and her juices went everywhere, her mind in a daze from the pleasure.

Dallas orgasmed sooner after Dee Dee did spraying her juices everywhere as well as she collapsed on top of her.

Dee Dee began to cuddle with Dallas for a bit, smiling as she felt like she was on cloud nine.

Dallas cuddled Dee Dee back as she awkwardly got the strap-on off and kicked it away "that was amazing~".

"That was~ It was so worth it~ Now, I just want to cuddle~ I'm sure you won't mind~," Dee Dee said and nuzzled Dee Dee.

Dallas nuzzled her back and said: "not at all~ I'd love cuddling with you~".

Dee Dee gave Dallas a kiss and closed her eyes, smiling as she pulled Dallas close.

Dallas kissed her back and closed her eyes as well as smiling.


	24. A Bright Future

Delgado was walking back to his room with Dante holding a letter in one of his paws. He had already read it not thinking it would have been anything important but now he was very excited to show Dante.

Dante stretched as he woke up from his nap wondering where Delgado had gone, he wasn't concerned but he did remember Delgado saying something about a tournament. Dante began to make his way to the door, figuring he'd go get something to eat.

Delgado was there right when Dante opened the door "hey Dante you're never going to believe this" he said handing Dante the letter.

"Hmm, what's up Del?~" Dante asked and took the letter and began to read it as he patted Delgado's head.

Delgado let Dante read the letter detailing how Delgado was accepted for a big racing tournament that would take him halfway across the country with a huge cash prize for winning and a chance to race in bigger tournaments for the top ten racers "this could be my big break Dante".

"This is great for you, love~ I'm sure you'll do great~," Dante said and gave Delgado a kiss and smiled. "Pretty far away though, but I'm sure you'll be fine," Dante said as he looked at the location.

Delgado giggled a bit and kissed him back "read a little further love, it says I can bring one family member with me, it's a bit of a no brainer who I want to come with~".

"Oh, I see now~ Yes, I'd love to go with you, Del~," Dante said as he hugged Delgado. "But, are they providing a hotel or how is... Ah, I see... It looks like they'll be taking care of everything," Dante said and chuckled at himself.

Delgado giggled and said: "yeah this won't cost our family even a dime~ I am going to miss the family though, I'll be gone for months and that's assuming if I don't make the top ten but I think they'll understand".

"Oh, that sounds so long, and seems like this place is gonna be packed. But, if it's for you I'll push through it~" Dante said and nuzzled Delgado's neck.

Delgado nuzzled him back and said: "thanks Dante it means a lot, it's going to be tough hiding the fact we're together for so long though with so many people keeping tabs on me all the time, we'll have to be very careful".

"I'm sure we'll figure something out~ I'm sure everything will be fine, love~," Dante said as he pulled Delgado close to him, feeling this could be fun.

Delgado leaned his head on Dante's chest and closed his eyes and said "thanks Dante I just needed a little reassurance I guess".

"You'll do great, I know this is a big deal and want to be with you every step of the way just like you've been there for me~," Dante said and stroked Delgado's fur.

Delgado giggled a bit and said: "thanks Dante, I'm a lot calmer about this knowing I'll have you with me the whole time~".

"Hehe~ That's good, we've really come a long way together and I wouldn't change it for the world~," Dante said and gave Delgado a kiss.

"Me neither~," Delgado said, kissing him back and letting the rest of the world drift away.

Dante wrestled with Delgado's tongue for a bit as he held the kiss and closed his eyes.

Delgado wrestled his tongue back and closed his eyes as well.

After a moment, Dante broke the kiss to catch his breath and smiled as he hugged Delgado tightly. "I love you so much, Del~," Dante said and gave his boyfriend a warm smile.

"I love you too Dante~," Delgado said smiling back at him.

"So, what do you want to do today?~ Anything special in mind?~" Dante asked as he stroked Delgado's fur.

"Well I was thinking we should have some fun while we can since once we leave we will have a hard time finding a good opportunity to~," Delgado said, giving him bedroom eyes.

"Yeah, we should enjoy it while we can~ So let's celebrate~," Dante said and helped Delgado out of his wheelchair, closing the door behind them. He carried Delgado to their bed, smirking all the way there.

Delgado giggled a bit as Dante did so and said "I'm going to miss this so much~"

"Same here, I'm sure we'll figure something out once we figure out what to expect~," Dante said as he laid Delgado and gave him a kiss, though for some reason the thought of having to discreetly have some alone time with Delgado kind of turned him on.

Delgado kissed him back and closed his eyes and was more than ready for Dante to have his way with him.

Dante stroked their shafts as they continued the kiss, wanting to take his time and enjoy every second. He gave Delgado's ass a squeeze as Dante felt it up.

Delgado moaned into the kiss as he quickly got erect.

Dante was erect quickly as well and rubbed his tip against Delgado's tail hole.

Delgado moaned louder and said: "don't hold back love~".

"Alright, done teasing~," Dante said as he pushed in and felt Delgado's tightness, moaning as he wasted no time thrusting himself deep inside and felt his cock throb inside Delgado.

Delgado moaned even louder as Dante did so having his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Dante was making Delgado's ass jiggle with each thrust as he felt Delgado's tightness around his cock, moaning loudly as he lifted Delgado off the ground.

Delgado was a bit surprised but continued to moan loving this too much to stop.

Dante went deeper and harder as he felt himself getting close already and moaning loudly as he held Delgado in his arms and made him bounce up and down on his cock.

Delgado felt himself getting close as well and was moaning non stop with his dick flopping around and would have told Dante to knot him if he could talk right about now.

Dante knew what Delgado liked at this point so he knew to just go ahead and knot him and Dante began giving his final thrusts and slammed his massive knot into Delgado and let howl as he came inside his boyfriend.

Delgado howled as well cumming hard right as Dante's knot was in him and sprayed his seed all over the place.

Dante began cuddling with Delgado and closed his eyes, his mind still in a daze as he smiled.

Delgado cuddled him back and closed his eyes as well as he enjoyed his afterglow.

"Love you, Del~," Dante said and hugged Delgado tightly.

"I love you too Dante~ I can't wait to let everyone know the good news at dinner tonight~," Delgado said, hugging him back just as tight.

"I'm sure the family will be excited for you~," Dante said and gave Delgado a kiss.

"I'm pretty sure they will too~ I just can't wait to see the overjoyed looks everyone will have~," Delgado said giggling and kissed him back.

"Seems everyone's been moving forward in their lives lately~ I'm happy for it~," Dante said and closed his eyes as he held Delgado close to him.

"Yup~ seems like we're all ready for the next phase in our lives~ whatever comes next I can't help but look to the future and smile," Delgado said smiling from ear to ear and leading his head on Dante's chest.

Dante smiled at that and fell asleep wondering what the future held for him as he smiled and held his embrace of Delgado.

Delgado wasn't far behind him feeling so relaxed in his boyfriend's arms.


	25. Strange Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Jedssm for reminding us of this plotline, we genuinely forgot about it.

D1 had made up his mind and wanted to know the answer, why was Dylan out that night of all nights. It was a mystery that bugged him the more he thought it over.

Dylan was in his room just relaxing while Dolly was out handling pup care for a little bit. He was happy everyone was getting along and that they were all making advancements but at the same time, it made him a little sad for reasons he couldn't place.

Dimitri 1 knocked on the door as he thought of what he was going to ask. "Hey, Dylan... Are you in there? I have a question to ask?" D1 said a bit more nervously than he thought he was.

"Oh sure D1, come on in," Dylan said, wondering what this was all about through the door but was more than happy to see D1.

D1 entered and closed the door, and took a deep breath wondering if Dylan would even remember. "So, you remember the night you found us right? Well... I accidentally stumbled upon that old alley when I went with Destiny on a date and I got to thinking..." D1 said as he thought about what to say.

"Let me guess, you're wondering why I was so far away from home on a night with one of the worst downpours we've seen in a long time huh?" Dylan said taking a sigh having known they'd probably asked about this sooner or later.

"Well... Yes? I mean by all accounts it shouldn't have even happened," D1 said as he walked over to Dylan and laid down next to him.

"D1 before I tell you I must ask, what do you believe in terms of higher powers? I know this seems random but please play along for a little bit" Dylan said laying down with him with a completely serious look on his face.

"I guess... I don't know... I suppose it's possible there is... I'm not sure I've ever really thought about..." D1 said as he thought about it. If he were honest he never gave it much thought, having seen more than he really ever should have in his life.

"Well D1 to this day it's my belief that I was lead to you and your brothers by your guardian angel," Dylan said closing his eyes "let me start from the beginning, you see mom and I were on our way home that night from visiting some of our extended family and we were almost home when I could have sworn I heard a puppy whimpering".

"What? you mean like something led you to us?" D1 asked with eyebrows raised as he listened to Dylan.

"I'm getting there D1" Dylan said before getting back to the story "when I heard this puppy I immediately knew I had to get it out of the rain so I ran off after it, much to moms dismay anyway, I followed and followed the sound of this puppy crying for help but it was always just out of reach and then I stumbled across the three of you and well you know the rest".

"Hmm, wow... Crazy to think that's how it happened... Well... I don't know what to say... We wouldn't have even been there if what happened to D2 didn't occur..." D1 said as he let this sink in and tried to wrap his head around it.

"I know it's odd, I've been thinking this over for years now, the only thing that makes sense to me is that it was your guardian angel watching out for you," Dylan said thinking this over himself.

"It could be true... There were times it seemed like I was stopped from doing something... Several times I came so close to doing something I would have regretted... And it was like something stopped me... Sure there were occasions that I did something terrible but even then..." D1 said and sighed to himself as he recalled every event in his life.

Dylan hugged D1 and said: "it's okay D1, it's all worked out for the best in the end".

"Thanks, Dylan... For everything... Even at our worst, you tried to be there for us, and yet if one thing went differently... There would have been bigger problems," D1 said and smiled.

"You're more than welcome D1, you three have made me so proud with how not only how willing you were to change and be better but how fast you managed to do it, really you've gone far past all expectations," Dylan said smiling back at him "I'm so unbelievably glad I went with giving you three another chance and just grounded you instead of kicking you out like I had wanted to on my first impulse..."

"Yeah... I love you, Dylan... You're the best big brother someone could ask for and there are times I took that for granted... But, I wish I was more like you sometimes..." D1 said as he nuzzled and felt himself tear up a bit.

Dylan held him tight and started stroking D1's fur and said "I love you too D1, I'm glad I could be a good role model for you, and don't worry about how you were in the past, what matters is who you are now".

"Destiny helps me get better each day, I guess we've both learned from our mistakes and I'm determined to be the best I can be for her and my family," D1 said and smiled and just felt Dylan's warmth.

"I'm glad Destiny gave you a chance, you seemed to get better a lot faster once you two got together," Dylan said smiling still clueless about the stuff they had been doing when they had first got together.

"I guess I should go to Destiny, though I do love spending time with you... But, I know you'll be there if I need you..." D1 said as he wiped his eyes, nuzzling Dylan's neck.

Dylan nuzzled him back and said: "you're right about that, I'll always be around if you need me D1, I'm so proud of you, go tell Destiny I said hi for me".

"And Dylan thanks again for everything, who knows where we'd be without you," D1 said as he made his way to the door.

"You're more than welcome D1, if I had to do it all over again I wouldn't hesitate to bring you home, I love you three so much," Dylan said waving him off.

Hearing that warmed D1's heart as he left made his way back to his room, pretty sure Destiny was in there not bothering to hide the smile on his face.

Destiny was just waking up from a nap when she heard D1 come in and she yawned before she said "hey D1~ what's going on handsome?~"

"Oh, I just got done talking with Dylan and we had a bit of a heart to heart. It ended up being a bit emotional," D1 said as he laid down next to her.

Destiny cuddled up to him and said "Oh? what was it about if you don't mind telling me".

"I wanted to ask about that night and from the sound of it... Dylan said it was like our guardian angel led him to us," D1 said as he cuddled her back.

"Oh really? that sounds like Dylan had a crazy experience, I'll ask for details later right now I just want to cuddle with you," Destiny said, closing her eyes.

"Alright, love. I think we've both earned a rest," D1 said and hugged Destiny tightly, closing his eyes.

Eventually, Destiny fell back asleep loving D1's warmth smiling happily that D1 had gotten an answer to that question.

D1 smiled, falling asleep as well and more than happy to have Destiny by his side.


	26. Heart to Heart

Dora was walking back to her room after finishing up her chores, feeling great about how things had been going. Each day seemed to go better than the last as it went on.

D2 was looking for Dora and thought he would head for her room first. there was something he needed to say to her that was long overdue.

Dora noticed D2 approaching and smiled, wagging her tail as she walked over to him.

D2, much to what he was sure was going to be a surprise to her, hugged her when she got close enough and said: "I love you, sis, I'm so sorry it took me this long to be able to say that".

"I love you too, D2. I'm here for you no matter what," Dora said as she hugged him back and smiled.

D2 smiled and couldn't stop himself from tearing up and bit and said: "I know, I want to be there for you too, it was a long road but my therapist finally helped me work out all my issues and I want to start making up for lost time with you if that's alright".

"Alright, that makes sense to me. Crazy to think we're half-siblings and yet we haven't even known each other for a year," Dora said with a giggle as she stroked her fur.

"We can thank our asshole dad for that one, I actually know what happened to him in the end but I think we're better off if I keep that to myself for now," D2 said feeling a bit mad at their father, he knew it wasn't the smartest move letting Dora know that he knew that but he needed to let _someone_ know that he knew.

"I... D2... I won't question it... And while neither of us knows what exactly happened... I'm not sure we would want to..." Dora said with a sigh, wanting whatever happened that day to remain a mystery as she felt any closure would just break her heart even more after that.

"I know Dora, that's why I'm not saying anything," D2 said looking down at the ground regretting even hinting about this.

"It's alright, D2... Whatever happened, I feel confident he got what he deserved in the end..." Dora said and gave D2 a nuzzle.

"He did, you can rest easy knowing that much for sure I think," D2 said, nuzzling her back.

Dora smiled and just hugged him tight, staying silent as they sat in the hallway.

D2 hugged her back just as tight content on just letting time pass them by l like that.

"D2, do you have any plans?" Dora asked after a while and broke the silence but continued the hug.

"No I don't, Da Vinci had to cancel her class for today so I've got a lot of free time, why?" D2 said honestly.

"I was thinking maybe we could just chat and get to know each other better, I'm sure D3 wouldn't mind you hanging out with us either," Dora said and stroked his fur.

"Oh alright I'd be happy to," D2 said smiling at her wagging his tail a bit.

"I don't think we have anything to do anyway, so let's go and hang out like a good brother and sister~," Dora said with a slight tease she tried not to make too obvious. Dora released him from her embrace and gave him a warm smile.

D2 being a bit clueless at times just smiled back at her and followed her to her room.

Dora entered her room as she felt no need to knock, and wagged her tail. "D3, you in here? We have a guest," Dora said as she looked to see what D3 was up to.

D3 was listening to some of DJ's latest work when they came in and turned it off when he saw them "hey Dora I'm here and hey D2 what's up?"

"Not much, just wanted to talk with Dora and we had a bit of a heart to heart before she invited me to hang out with you guys," D2 said shrugging.

"Yep, I just figured I'd invite him to hang out with us for a bit. So, how have you and Dawkins been D2?" Dora said as she tried to start a conversation.

"We've been great," D2 said chipper as can be, "Dawkins has been working on ways to make the inventions around the house break down less and less, pretty soon we'll only need to check on things once a month and even then we won't necessarily need to fix something".

"That's awesome D2, sounds like you two are about to get a lot more free time," D3 said thinking that over.

"Yep, you two make a great team that's for sure," Dora said with a smile and sat down.

"Yeah we do~," D2 said giggling a bit "everyone seems to be making advancements in their lives, DJ's getting bigger and better gigs, Triple D's moving up in their careers, Delgado's leaving soon for that racing tournament... I can't help but wonder what's next for me and Dawkins too..."

"Don't worry about it D2, whatever it is I'm sure you'll end up loving it" D3 said giving his brother a warm smile.

"Yep, even D3 and I've been talking about our future a bit as well. I won't say anything, but we've been thinking very hard on a few things," Dora said with a smile as well, seeing everyone doing well made her happy.

"That's nice, I can't wait to see what you've got planned, but for now what do you guys want to do?" D2 said happy for the two of them.

"Not sure myself, I'm up for anything. What about you D3?" Dora asked as she smiled at the two.

"We could go watch TV I guess," D3 said just throwing out an idea.

"I'm cool with that if you are Dora," D2 said just happy to spend time with them.

"Of course, that'll be perfect. I'm glad Dylan let us set one up in here," Dora sat and picked up the remote and looked to see what was on.

D2 and D3 sat down in front of the TV and D3 patted the spot next to him inviting Dora to cuddle up with him.

Dora did just that as they watched silently, just letting the time pass as they enjoyed spending time together.


	27. A Happy Development

D3 went looking for Deepak, he thought he had put off this apology long enough and the sooner he got this his chest the better.

Deepak was in his room meditating, Dizzy was out at the moment and he just took a deep breath as he let his mind calm himself down.

D3 came knocking on his door as was common courtesy in this household and said "hey Deepak you in there? it's me D3, can we talk?"

"You may enter, brother," Deepak said, not bothering to move as the door was unlocked.

D3 came in and sat down in front of Deepak and said "hey bro... I just wanted to say sorry... about everything, my brothers and I were pretty bad bullies for you for the longest time, so again I'm sorry for being a shitty brother up until recently..."

"It's alright, I've forgiven you. I admit that it was difficult, but Dizzy definitely played a hand in it. You and Dante could be a pain to deal with in more ways than one, but you both act so different now," Deepak said, still focusing his mind as he relaxed his mind.

"Thanks, Deepak, that's a weight off my shoulders knowing we're cool, if you want we can start hanging out some, I'd like to try and be better friends if you want to give that a try," D3 said with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Sure thing, D3. I remember Dylan chatting with me about the night he found you three once, he talked with me as he felt everyone else would say he was being crazy," Deepak said as he took a deep breath continuing to calm his mind as he chatted with D3.

"Yeah D1 talked with him about that recently and let me and D2 know about it as long as we agreed we wouldn't go spreading it around," D3 said just throwing it out there that he knew 100% what he meant.

"I won't say much more than that, but I believe that you three were brought here so that you could better yourselves and be where you are in life now," Deepak said and smiled warmly, finally looking at him.

"It certainly looks that way, I might have to look into this guru meow stuff some time," D3 said chuckling a bit smiling back at his brother.

"I'm always open to talking about it if you wish," Deepak said and hopped on his meditating ball.

"I'll keep that in mind Deepak and I'll see about coming by about that in a few weeks," D3 said getting up.

"Alright, enjoy yourself brother, and feel at peace knowing all is well," Deepak and gave D3 a hug.

D3 just smiled and hugged Deepak back for a moment in silence.

After a moment, Deepak broke the hug smiling as well. "Actually, I haven't much opportunity to talk with Dora. I'd love to chat with you two soon," Deepak said as he thought that over.

"Alright Deepak our door is always open for you bro so swing by any time," D3 said smiling more than happy for Dora and Deepak to get closer.

"Anyway, I shall see you later," Deepak said and waved to him.

"Alright Deepak I'll see you later," D3 said walking towards the door.

Deepak waved to D3 off as he left, smiling as he thought about the conversation they just had.

D3 walked off feeling much better, he had apologized to pretty much everyone now about his past actions at this point and felt he could truly move forward now without regrets.

~

Dawkins was in his room reading over a letter he'd received, and grinning from ear to ear.

D2 came into their room just getting back from hanging out with Dolly for a bit and said "Hey Dawsy~ what you got there?"

"I've been accepted into a nearby engineering school which I don't need to tell how big a deal that is," Dawkins said and gave D2 a hug.

D2 hugged him back smiling and wagging his tail and said "I'm so happy for you Dawkins".

"So how have things been going with Dolly and everyone," Dawkins said as he stroked D2's fur.

"It's been going pretty good, I've been really enjoying hanging out with Dolly again and I've been hanging out with Dora and D3 some as well and have gotten really close with them too," D2 said smiling really happy that he could have so many people close to him as he has.

"That's great that you've been opening up more with everyone," Dawkins said and gave D2 a kiss. "You've come a long way, Dimmy~," Dawkins said and smiled.

D2 giggled a bit and kissed Dawkins back and said "thanks Dawsy~, it's crazy to think how far we've all come in only a few months~".

"It really is, I love you so much~," Dawkins said and just embraced D2 and smiled, closing his eyes.

"I love you too Dawsy~ you're going to blow them away at that engineering school without a doubt~," D2 said cuddling up to Dawkins closing his eyes as well.

Dawkins laid down and cuddled with D2, stroking his fur and hugging him tightly. Just letting the moment pass in silence.

D2 rested his head on Dawkins's chest enjoying the love and affection Dawkins always showed him and was more than okay just spending time like that in silence as well.

"We're all so proud of you D2~," Dawkins said as he hugged Dimitri tightly and stroked his fur.

D2 giggled again and hugged him back and said: "Thank you, Dawkins, I worked hard for you and the rest of the family to get this far, I don't know what I'd do without you~".

"I think we've both come a long way, you've helped me more than you know," Dawkins said and closed his eyes.

D2 closed his eyes as well and said "if you say so love, I'm more than happy to help you in any way I can~".

"Same here~ Love you~," Dawkins said and found himself slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Love you too~," D2 said, falling asleep as well as smiling.


	28. Happily Ever After

Dora was in her room, waking up from a nap and stretched herself. Thinking of the future with D3, smiling as she thought it over.

D3 came in from getting his chores done and saw Dora waking up and said "hey love you sleep well?~"

"I slept great, D3~," Dora said and smiled warmly as she walked towards him.

D3 gave her a nuzzle and said "that's good~ so what do you want to talk about?~"

"Hmm, not sure... Any plans lately?~" Dora asked and nuzzled him back.

"Not really other than the usual" D3 said thinking for a second "it still feels surreal, a few months ago we didn't even know each other and I was pretty much a completely different dog".

"Same here, it's been crazy and even I've matured a bit since we first met. I think we both learned we shouldn't let our emotions control us, we did make a few mistakes but we learned from them and it's made us better," Dora said and gave him a kiss.

D3 kissed her back and said: "no kidding, I wouldn't trade any of this for the world and I can't wait to see what the future holds for us".

"Me neither, I can see once I feel we've gotten ourselves in a good position. Maybe we could both have a nice house, raise a family. A few years in the future, but I must admit I do daydream about us sitting outside as we watch our kids playing together. I'm in no hurry, but it's something nice to think about," Dora said as she hugged him and smiled.

D3 hugged her back and smiled as well "I'm in no hurry either but it does sound nice, of course, we'll have to adopt since we actually are siblings but I don't mind at all".

"Yeah... I'm sure it'll be great..." Dora said and tried not to give away the disappointment in her voice, she didn't have a problem adopting but did kind of want pups of her own. "We'll do great, I'm sure of it," Dora said and gave him a smile.

D3 noticed that Dora seemed a little sad despite her best efforts. "Dora, you know you can tell me anything right?" he asked, wanting her to be honest with him.

"I know, Dimitri. It's just that... I'm happy with adopting, but at the same time... I kind of want to have pups of my own... Of course, I know we won't jump into being parents and all. But, I guess life can't be a complete fairy tale..." Dora said with a sigh as she admitted her feelings to him.

D3 thought that over for a second and said "we've got time to work something out, I know genetics isn't his specialty but maybe we could ask for Dawkins help? you never know, he's definitely smart enough to find something to make this work" he was just throwing out ideas at this point, he wasn't 100% about this.

"We'll talk about, but let's just enjoy what we have right now. Let's not rush things anymore, and just enjoy the moment we have together. Support each other, in the good times and the bad. That's all I want to ask of you," Dora said as she nuzzled his chest, wanting nothing more than to be with him as long as she could.

D3 wrapped his arms around her closed his eyes and said "I couldn't agree more Dora, that was more of a suggestion for later, let's take our time and just enjoy the here and now for a while"

"I know, so shall we cuddle for a bit?~" Dora said as she rested against him, loving his embrace.

"Sure thing love~," D3 said, picking her up and carrying her to their bed.

"I love you carrying me~," Dora said and her arms around his neck, nuzzling his chest and closing her eyes.

D3 chuckled at that and nuzzled her back and laid her down and cuddled up next to her and said: "I love you so much Dora, I just want to spend the rest of my life with you".

"I love you too~ I cherish every moment with you, and plan to have so many more," Dora said as she cuddled him back, closing her eyes as she pulled him closer.

"Same here Dora~," D3 said, closing his eyes as well and drifting off to sleep.

Dora smiled as she felt herself falling asleep, content with just having D3 in her life. She always felt safe in his arms, and never once had any second thoughts.


	29. Peace and Quiet

D1 was in his room listening to some music as he worked on writing, a pile of paper stacked up around a bin. It was a bit difficult, as he had to research and figure things out on his own. Though, Dylan did help him out here and there which he was grateful for.

Destiny was there helping out by pre-reading everything he felt comfortable enough with and gave him constructive criticism and said: "you're getting a lot better at this love, I think it won't be long before you can start writing an actual book".

"Thanks, I know I'm a bit sloppy with handwriting but I do have an excuse," D1 said half-joking as he tried to fix a few mistakes here and there. Dylan had given him a story premise to practice on, it was very simple and cliched but Dylan had told him it would be better to practice writing first.

"I know D1" Destiny said giggling "so I know we're a little bit off from you writing out your own ideas but what do you think you'll end up writing about? What genres interest you?"

"Very good question, I've always been interested in detective stories. But, I do enjoy more light-hearted stories as well," D1 said as he tapped his chin, he was starting to enjoy himself but knew he would still need plenty of practice. Having been illiterate before he was adopted had its drawbacks but at least Destiny and Dylan helped him with a lot of patience.

"Well we still have time to think about it, just focus on improving your skills first," Destiny said, giving him a nuzzle.

"Of course, Destiny," D1 said and nuzzled her back, smiling as he turned to her. "Crazy to think that I would be the writing one, D3 always had the brains and even D2 is smarter than he gives himself credit for," D1 said with a melancholic sigh, leaning against Destiny as he smiled.

Destiny leaned back against him and said "give yourself some credit too Dimitri~ you're learning fast here so clearly you're far from dumb yourself".

"I love you~ And in a way, you keep showing me that I'm not just a dumb aggressive jerk who doesn't think things through," D1 said and gave her a kiss.

Destiny kissed him back and said: "I love you too~ and of course you're not~ I wouldn't have fallen for you in the first place if you were D1~".

"Thank you, Destiny~, You know... I actually have less violent urges ever since we got serious about this relationship. I guess it was just me wanting to lash out and take my anger out somewhere... But, now I just couldn't imagine hurting anyone for any reason~" D1 said as he got up from his seat and realized just how long he was sitting down as he heard body making popping sounds.

Destiny got up and stretched a bit and said "you're welcome D1~ and that's good, I can't really imagine you hurting anyone anyways these days~ this relationship had a rocky start but I don't regret this whatsoever~".

Dimitri 1 stretched as well, smiling as he hugged Destiny. "Neither do I~ I guess we got to do what we wanted, but at least we realized how downhill we were going while we could still catch ourselves~," D1 said as he stroked her fur.

Destiny hugged him back and said "yeah it scares me not only how close we were to slipping but how willing we were walking down that path but at least that's behind us now" she nuzzled him before letting out a yawn "what time is it by the way? how long have we been sitting there?"

D1 looked at the clock and noticed it was almost dinner time. "We've been at this for hours now, maybe it's time to take a break. Guess I was enjoying myself, but I feel I did good today," D1 said and chuckled a bit as his stomach growled.

"I was enjoying myself too~ but yeah it's time for a break, let's go find something to eat," Destiny said as her stomach growled as well.

"So, what's the verdict right now as far as my writing skills?" Dimitri asked, figuring he'd see what she had to say and what to improve on once they got back to practicing.

"Well like I said I think it won't be too much longer before you can start writing out your own ideas for a book, handwriting needs some work but we will probably write it out on a computer anyway, the only thing that still needs some work honestly is your punctuation," Destiny said as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Alright, as long as I'm improving and I can't wait to use a computer. But, I know both you and Dylan just want me to get used to writing by hand first. I do understand, and to be honest, being able to read and write definitely makes life easier," D1 said as they looked for something to snack on for a bit.

"I bet it does, and we'll get a computer set up in our room soon don't worry and I'm glad you didn't complain about having to write by hand," Destiny said, finding some kibble and pouring it into a couple of bowls for them.

"If I'm honest, it just feels nice to write my own name without help," Dimitri said as he pulled out a chair for Destiny.

Destiny giggled at that and sat down and got to eating and said "so what will you do when you become a big name author in a few years?~" she was half-joking to tease him a bit but she knew he could do it given enough time.

"I don't know, I'd probably just try to live a quiet life. Live in the countryside for something different, maybe even raise a few pups with the love of my life. I think I've had enough excitement in my life, and I think you would agree~ Hehe," D1 said as he ate his kibble thoughtfully.

"Yeah that sounds lovely~ I'm having fun with the jobs my sisters and I are getting but we'll see how things go," Destiny said thoughtfully as she ate, "I think I'll start saving money now so when we're older I can quit and we'll not have to worry about the bills~ just in case you know?"

"I think that's reasonable, I'll try to find some odd jobs to do and make some money myself. At least until I'm confident enough to write an actual novel," Dimitri said as he ate, noting how peaceful everything seemed.

"I think that'll be wise, I have to say I'm looking forward to spending the rest of our lives together~," Destiny said, enjoying how peaceful it felt herself and smiling at him.

"I couldn't have said it better myself~," D1 said and placed his paw on Destiny's. Smiling himself as he took a deep breath and just let himself relax.

After a while of just enjoying the moment, Destiny noticed they were both done eating and said "care to come back to our room and cuddle for a while love?"

"I would love to~ And since we already ate, guess we don't have to worry about missing dinner~," Dimitri said carefully and whispered that last word in hopes they wouldn't be in the middle of a dogpile. "After you, love~," Dimitri said and helped Destiny out of her seat as he picked the bowls up to put them in the sink.

Destiny giggled a bit and began to walk back to their room in silence.

D1 followed behind her once he made sure to put the bowls away, more than ready to cuddle with Destiny a bit.

Once they made it to their room Destiny laid down on their bed right away and said "I love you D1~ come on and get in here~".

"I love you too, Destiny~," D1 said as he laid next to Destiny, and nuzzled her neck. "It feels great not worrying about either of my brothers, I'm happy for both of them and I'm sure you've noticed," D1 added as he cuddled with Destiny.

"Yeah I have, I'm happy for them too, the three of you have come a long way in a short amount of time," Destiny said closing her eyes.

"Yes, we really have and I couldn't be happier for all of this," Dimitri 1 said and closed his eyes as well.

"Me neither love~ I'm so proud of all three of you but especially you D1~," Destiny said as she felt herself starting to fall asleep.

With that D1 smiled and felt himself falling asleep, for once he looked forward to the future.


	30. happy were they are but not dreading the future either

Dizzy headed back to her and Deepak's room, having got done spending time with Dee Dee.

Deepak was getting done with his meditation session and stretched a bit and waited for Dizzy to come back.

Dizzy entered and smiled, walking over to Deepak and giving him a kiss. "Did you enjoy it, love?~" Dizzy asked as she got next to him.

Deepak kissed her back and said: "Yes love~ I feel relaxed after meditating~ did you enjoy spending time with Dee Dee?"

"Of course~ She's really enjoying things with Dallas~" Dizzy and gave Deepak a nuzzle.

Deepak nuzzled her back and said: "I'm glad~ I'm so happy for all our siblings, so many of them are finding their place in the world lately and I couldn't be prouder of them".

"Yep, it's really wonderful~ I can't help but wonder what's in store for us~," Dizzy said and hugged Deepak.

Deepak hugged her back and said: "I'm sure it'll be wonderful whatever it is~ I love you so much Dizzy~ every moment with you feels like a blessing from the universe~".

"I could say the same, being with you makes me open up my mind a bit and want to try new things~," Dizzy said as she laid her head against Deepak's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Deepak smiled and wrapped his arms around her and just enjoyed the moment in silence.

Dizzy smiled and closed her eyes, not wanting to break the silence as Deepak held her in his arms.

After a while, Deepak picked her up and carried her to their bed "I want to cuddle for a bit~".

"I would love too~," Dizzy said as she let him carry her, loving it every time he did.

Deepak laid her down in the bed and quickly got in with her cuddling up to her "After seeing everyone having such bright futures ahead of them I can't wait to see what's in store for us~ but at the same time I'm happy where we are now, is that weird?"

"No, I don't think so~ I say we enjoy what we have and figure it out as we go~," Dizzy said as she cuddled Deepak back.

"That makes sense to me~ let's do that~," Deepak said, closing his eyes.

"Of course, love~," Dizzy said and closed her eyes as well.

Soon enough Deepak fell asleep happy as can be.

Dizzy wasn't far behind as she hugged him tight, dreaming whatever she desired and feeling at peace in Deepak's embrace.


	31. Something Old, Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter after this, and I think these last two chapters turned out well.

Dylan made his way to his treehouse, smiling all the way. He loved that his family seemed to be doing so well, and just wanted to enjoy this while he still could.

Dolly was already there knowing Dylan would be there soon, she wanted to spend some time with him and just enjoy his company for a while.

"Oh, hey Dolly," Dylan said as his face lit up seeing her if he wanted to spend time with anyone it would be her. Dylan walked over and got next to Dolly giving her a nuzzle, smiling as he did.

Dolly nuzzled him back and said: "hey Dyl~ care to spend some 'quality time' with me~".

"I would love too~," Dylan said and pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

Dolly closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrestling her tongue with his and wrapped her arms around him as well.

Dylan wrestled his tongue back as he rolled her on top of him, feeling changing things up a little as he knew exactly what Dolly wanted. He was wanting Dolly to take over and let her do whatever she wanted with him.

Dolly was feeling like a change was in order as well and began to try and get on top of him.

Dylan's tip was already poking out as he broke the kiss to catch his breath. "Oh dog~ I'd let you do anything to me~," Dylan said as he panted, stroking Dolly's back as he let her get to work. He knew she didn't need to be told how to get him going.

Dolly giggled at that and turned around and started giving his tip a few licks, she had every intention to ride him in a second but she needed him fully erect first.

Dylan got a great view of her cookie whether she meant to or not. Not wanting to let the opportunity go to waste, he stuck his tongue out and began licking her cunt. He was starting to get erect pretty quickly from Dolly's tongue and the view he was getting.

Dolly moaned a bit as Dylan did so, loving that a lot, and once he was fully erect Dolly took the whole thing in her mouth and deep throated herself to kiss his knot once before pulling off and turned back around to line herself up with him "Dog I love you~".

"I love you too~," Dylan said as she lowered herself onto him, letting out a moan as her cookie wrapped around his cock. He was loving every second of this already.

Dolly started bouncing up and down on Dylan moaning all the while making sure he hit her sweet spots.

Dylan's cock throbbed inside her and he moaned loudly, letting her do all the work. Watching her bounce up and down on him was always hot and today was no exception.

Dolly moaned louder and louder as she picked up speed wanting more "Oh Dog~ Oh fuck~".

"You're so amazing~" Dylan moaned out as he howled in ecstasy, giving Dolly full control over what happened here.

"So are you handsome~," Dolly said through her moans as she was getting close and wanted him to knot her.

"Alright, Dolly~ Now or never~," Dylan said already very close himself, letting her know so she could knot him if she desired. She knew how to hit all the right buttons, and she wasn't afraid to show it either.

Dolly slammed down knotting herself right away and she cummed right as she did so "OOH!~"

"Oh, Dolly!~" Dylan let out as he filled her with his seed, howling in pleasure as he knotted her.

Dolly fell on top of Dylan in a daze and panting hard and cuddled up to him in her afterglow.

"Dog~ I love you so much~," Dylan said as he panted and hugged Dolly tightly.

Dolly hugged him back and said: "I love you too Dylan~ every moment with you feels like heaven~".

"I could say that about you too~ Crazy to think a meeting at the park led to all this~," Dylan said as he cuddled Dolly with his goofy grin.

"Yeah it sure is, you've made me the happiest girl in the world I hope you know that~," Dolly said smiling as well.

"I feel lucky to have you~ You really have helped me through a lot of difficult things and we've had each other’s back even when we disagree on things~," Dylan said and gave her a kiss.

Dolly kissed him back and said: "I feel just as lucky Dyl~ and I'm glad we always work out our differences in the end~".

"Yep, we make a great team~ And I've been thinking about our future together, we've been together for years and no matter how many times we fight or problems we face we just grow stronger together~ And with everyone else making their futures together bright, I've been thinking on our future as well~," Dylan said as he tried to think of what he wanted to say.

"Oh? What do you have in mind, love?" Dolly asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"Dolly, I know it's gonna be complicated and I feel we’re old enough and I'm more than ready to ask you this. I've been thinking this over for a while now, and whatever you say... I'll understand..." Dylan said and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he stroked the fur on Dolly's back.

Dolly smiled, she had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask now and gave him a second to say it himself.

"Dolly... I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want only you and promise to be there for you no matter what... Dolly... Will you marry me?" Dylan finally said, finally opening his eyes to look at her face. The moment of silence made him feel so nervous as he waited to hear what Dolly would say.

"Yes Dylan, a thousand times yes," Dolly said smiling and gave him a nuzzle "I know it won't be the easiest thing to do but I know I won't have any regrets once we do it".

"Oh Dolly, I'm so glad I was so worried about asking you~," Dylan said as he hugged Dolly tight and gave her a kiss wagging his tail. Tears in his eyes as he licked her face.

Dolly giggled and wagged her tail as well and said: "I could tell Dyl~ but you had nothing to worry about~ I've been waiting for you to ask me that for quite some time~ but I'm glad you had waited~ now is probably the best time we've had so far for this~".

"Of course, we have things we'll need to do and we'll have plenty of explaining to do. But, together I know we can do it," Dylan said as he cuddled her and closed his eyes.

Dolly giggled and closed her eyes as well "yup~ but I'm looking forward to it~ I love you Dylan and can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together as husband and wife~" and with that Dolly felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Dylan smiled at that, not having anything to add to that. He slowly felt himself drift off to sleep, excited for the future that awaited the two of them.


	32. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, this story has come to a close  
> 

Doug was finally in his room and laying down resting, trying to spend time with a hundred pups was exhausting no matter how much he loved each one of them.

Delilah came into their room just getting off work and said "you seem tired, wasn't this supposed to be one of your off days?" she giggled at that clearly joking and laid down with him.

"Hehe~ 'Off day' is an operative term when you live in this house," Doug said with a chuckle as he gave Delilah kiss and pulled her close to him so he could hold her in his embrace.

Delilah giggled at that and rested her head on his chest, loving it whenever he held her like this "I suppose you have a point dear but still I know you loved spending time with the kids even if it can be exhausting".

"You wouldn't have fell for me if I didn't~," Doug said as he gave her a nuzzle. "I promised I'd do everything in my power for them and love them as much as I love you, I’ll do anything for all of you really~," Doug said smiling as he held the love of his life in his arms.

"I know sweetheart," Delilah said, closing her eyes and smiled "I appreciate everything you do for us~ no matter what happened you were always there for us even when some truly unorthodox things started happening in this household".

"Hehe, you could say that again. But, I just want to be someone they can all look up to and admire someone they aren't afraid to talk to and we both know a few of them really needed that. While I'm still not completely on board with a few things, I'm just glad that every one of them seems to be willing to open up to me. It's pretty humbling that I can be the father they deserve in their lives," Doug said as he rested his head against Delilah.

"I'll say, being their parents has been something else but I'm happy this seems to be working out for the best at least, so many of them are as happy as can be and have such bright futures ahead of them," Delilah said giving Doug a nuzzle.

"Yep, and you've been the best mother and wife anyone could ask for. It's been a bit of a rocky road, and sure we've made mistakes here and there, but it's all seemed to work out and it all made us stronger," Doug said as he nuzzled her back.

"You can say that again, at the end of the day I'm happy with how things turned out," Delilah said smiling.

"Same here, and as much as I hate to admit it... They... Are cute together..." Doug said as he felt his body cringe when he said that.

Delilah could tell how uncomfortable Doug was saying that and said "I'm glad you're at least trying Doug, I love you so much".

"Like I said, for them and you, I'd try my best no matter what," Doug said and closed his eyes.

"I know Doug," Delilah said, closing her eyes as well and yawning "let's take a nap dear".

"Alright, love~ I love you, and want to cherish every moment with you~," Doug said as he hugged her tightly and felt himself tear up a little when he said that.

Delilah nuzzled him one last time before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Doug just smiled as he slowly fell asleep as well, holding Delilah close to him as if he was trying to keep her from being pulled away. In his mind, he felt they'd both more than earned this happy ending.


End file.
